Aventura: El viaje a lo inesperado
by Animmi
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando el tonto de tu primo te lleva a la aventura mas arriesgada pero a la vez la mas emocionante? a Edith le encantan las historias que su madre le cuenta que vivia en su juventud en Narnia junto a sus hermanos, y a ella también le gustaría tener su propia aventura. -¿esto es el pasado?, ¿son nuestros padres?- Ed/Lu, Pe/Su
1. ¿Que ah pasado?

Era de mañana en cair paravel, por los pasillos se podían escuchar las correteadas que se daban los menores que ahí habitaban.

-Eres muy lenta, date prisa- gritaba un niño de cabellos castaños oscuros con unos ojos color miel, mientras corría a toda velocidad, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de botones en su espalda lleva un arco y flechas.

-eres mayor que yo, Alex deberías esperarme- contesto una pequeña, dueña de un largo cabello negro y unos ojos verdes-azulados ella tenía un vestido color azul de mangas blancas y su cabello estaba atado en una media cola, en su cintura había una espada que se campaneaba a cada zancada que daba.

-vamos Edith solo es un año, no pongas excusas- le contesto el castaño aumentando el paso mientras ambos corrían por uno de los pasillos entrando a una enorme habitación donde se encontraban dos adultos.

-Alex, Edith, no deberían estar corriendo, podrían caerse- dijo la mujer con un poco de diversión en su cara, ella tenía un cabello castaño claro y unos ojos verde-azulados, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo y el cabello totalmente suelto, aunque ella tenía 25 años se seguí viendo igual de joven y hermosa. –lo siento tía Lu, solo queríamos saber si mi prima y yo podríamos ayudarles con los preparativos para la fiesta de papa- explico Alex.

-sé que ambos están emocionados por la fiesta del cumpleaños número 30 de Peter, pero ahora solo es decorar la sala no creo que sea de su agrado- hablo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, llevaba una camiseta verde de botones y un pantalón negro, ahora tenía 27 años pero no dejaba de ser apuesto -vamos papa queremos ayudar, además por que preparan todo ustedes dos por que no ayudan también la tía Susan y el tío Peter- le refunfuño la pequeña.

-se supone que es un promesa para mi padre- le explico Alex a su prima –además mama y el salieron muy temprano esta mañana, y según el tío Edmund fueron a un asunto importante, aunque podría ser solo un truco para distraerlo- finalizo el castaño ganándose las miradas de sus tíos, a veces su sobrino quería parecer ser muy listo al igual que Susan lo hacía cuando era menor.

-¿y si mejor no ayudan después con el pastel?- intento convencerlos Lucy, ya que como era para su hermano mayor Edmund y ella decidieron hacerlo los dos y no la servidumbre de cair paravel.- está bien mama- dijo la pequeña dándose por vencida pero sonriendo para luego salir de la habitación seguida de su primo.

-¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora?- pregunto a Alex siguiendo a su prima con cara de aburrimiento. –No lo sé Alex-dudo un momento Edith, -¿Por qué no salimos a entrenar? Tú con tu arco y yo con mi espada- ofreció Edith, aunque la verdad es que no le apetecía hacer eso. A veces le gustaría salir de aventura como su mama que solía contarle las historias de cuando tenía su edad.

-¿entrenar? Siempre hacemos eso, hagamos algo diferente, tienes 10 años deberías pensar en juegos y muñecas no en espadas- le contesto el chico con algo de burla; -bah, tu solo tienes 11 y eres un inmaduro, recuerda que eres un año mayor que yo- dijo la niña con algo de enfado en la cara.

-un año dos meses querida prima- le contradijo el arquero.

-eres un tonto- le grito la chica antes de salir corriendo por uno de los pasillos más largos de todo el castillo, sabía que su primo venia atrás de ella; siempre era así, ella no solía ser una niña mala, obedecía a sus padres en todo, a sus tíos los respetaba, pero su primo… ¡si algo le molestaba es que el la tratara como a una niña pequeña! Como él dijo solo era un año y dos meses mayor que ella, no es que fuese la niña más fuerte del mundo, pero tampoco era la debilucha que el creía.

Encontró unas largas escaleras y las bajo a toda prisa casi tropezándose y con miedo a caerse, llegando casi al final tropezó y se fue a dar contra el piso en una dolora caída que sin duda dejaría uno que otro moretón, obviamente su primo tropezó con ella y cayeron los dos lo que fue peor aún.

-Alex me estas aplastando- se quejó Edith al sentir todo el peso de su primo sobre ella, pero él no se inmuto hasta que en un débil susurro pregunto – ¿Edith, dónde estamos?- ella no podía ver nada estaba totalmente oscuro, con mucho cuidado su primo se paró y empezó a buscar algo. -encontré unas velas- anuncio Alex, y con esfuerzo lograron prenderlas, en ese momento la habitación se ilumino, dejando ver un cuarto lleno de libros, había muchos estantes y todos ellos con más libros, a Edith le encantaba leer y escuchar historias fantásticas por lo que aquello casi le pareció el paraíso.

-wow, parece ser una biblioteca- exclamo la menor admirando todo lo que había, recorriendo con sus dedos cada uno de los libros que se encontraban en los estantes, hasta que algo llamo su atención, en el centro de la habitación había un pequeña mesa donde reposa un gran y grueso libro, tenía una portada llamativa de un color rojo y atraía a la vista, Alex noto lo que su prima había visto y se acercó a la mesa intentando tocar el libro, pero fue detenido por el agarre que su prima tenía en su brazo.

-esto es muy bonito e interesante, pero tengo la sensación de que no deberíamos estar aquí Alex-le intento convencer Edith, pero el chico no hizo caso y se acercó más a la mesa viendo de cerca el gran libro, en letras grandes ponía *libro de hechizos* la expresión del chico cambio a una de curiosidad – por favor Alex vámonos, debemos ir a ayudar con el pastel ¿recuerdas?, vamos Alex- pero él no se movió y ella estaba asustada eran ese tipo de cosas las que la delataban de que todavía seguí siendo una niña pequeña.

-¡bien! Si tu no vienes conmigo yo me iré sola- le amenazo Edith, pero no pudo dar ningún paso ya que su primo la agarro fuertemente del brazo, intento zafarse pero no pudo, Alex abrió el libro y las paginas empezaron a pasarse solas – suéltame Alex- insistió ella pero no dio resultado al contrario el hizo más fuerte su agarre, el libro se detuvo en una página, Alex susurro lo que había escrito y Edith no pudo escuchar nada, en ese momento las paredes comenzaron a romperse y los libros a caer, Edith grito pero había tanto ruido en la habitación que no creía que se escuchasen sus pedidos de ayuda, el aire se empezó a sentir tan frio a pesar de que era verano, ambos cerraron los ojo por el miedo.

-Edith, Alex- se escucharon los gritos de Edmund y Lucy, pero no abrieron los ojos hasta que todo se quedó en calma, tan calmado que daba miedo, ambos abrieron los ojos y se quedaron sin habla, se podía observar un bosque con hermosas flores lo que decía que era primavera pero no sabían que había pasado.

-¿Edith dónde estamos?- otra vez esa pregunta, ni ella misma lo sabía, empezó a caminar a paso lento seguida por su primo hasta llegar a un acantilado, donde se quedaron helados al ver la escena frente a ellos, era el castillo que tan bien conocían pero tenía algo diferente

-¿cair paravel?-


	2. ¿Donde estamos?

-¿y si mejor nos ayudan después con el pastel?- intento convencerlos Lucy, ya que como era para su hermano mayor Edmund y ella decidieron hacerlo los dos en lugar de la servidumbre de cair paravel – está bien mama- dijo la pequeña dándose por vencida pero sonriendo para luego salir de la habitación seguida de su primo.

-¿10 años ya?- pregunto Edmund viendo como su hija y su sobrino salían por la habitación, Peter estaba a punto de cumplir 30 años, 10 años después de que regresaran a Narnia.

-sí, se han ido rápido, eh- le contesto su esposa con una sonrisa, recordando cuando llegaron a Narnia por tercera vez, después de ayudar en la misión de encontrar a los 7 lores junto a su primo Eustace, pudieron convencer a Aslan de dejarlos quedarse, (más bien el rogo por la felicidad de Lucy) unos meses después en el cumpleaños número 15 de Lucy, Edmund entro a su cuarto y fue ahí cuando la pequeña Edith fue engendrada, cuando ella tenía cerca de dos meses de embarazo sus hermanos llegaron inesperadamente a Narnia y con ellos un pequeño niño de cabellos marrones como los de su hermana mayor, ellos les explicaron a Edmund y a ella que sus padres habían muerto hace algunos meses, mientras ellos estaba en casa de su primo.

También les dijeron que ella escribía algunas cartas diciendo que la vida en Estados Unidos era maravillosa, cuando en realidad no era verdad y Susan las escribía con el dolor en el corazón por haber perdido a sus padres y con el miedo que llevaba tener 9 meses de embarazo siendo apenas una chica de 18 años, ellos contaron que una noche cuando estaban durmiendo, escucharon algunos pasos en la parte del ático, Peter protegiendo a su familia fue a ver mientras Susan arrullaba a su pequeño de 5 meses quien se había despertado, -Susan tienes que ver esto- le dijo Peter regresando al cuarto, los tres subieron al ático y apenas pasaron unos segundos se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en Estados Unidos, -Narnia- exclamo Peter en voz baja.

No sabían porque estaban ahí se suponía que ya no regresarían, pero era como si Aslan comprendiera su situación y los quisiera proteger. Uno de los guardias del castillo los encontró caminando por la playa y los llevo a cair paravel, encontrándose con sus hermanos y a partir de ese momento habían empezado a vivir todos juntos.

-¿Lu?- la voz de su hermano la saco de sus pensamientos, se había dejado llevar por el recuerdo,-Lo siento Ed, me quede pensando- su hermano sonrió y ella se sonrojo, aun con el paso de los años podía lograr ese efecto en ella.

-Bueno debemos terminar todo esto antes de que Susan y Peter lleguen, no queremos que nos mate, ya sabes cómo es ella en esta cosas- dijo Edmund ganándose una risa divertida de su hermana – casi terminamos- creo que podremos sobrevivir a la noche- dijo riéndose al igual que su hermano – si tenemos suerte y todo es perfecto como la reina Susan- finalizo su hermano entre carcajadas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más hasta que el salón quedo terminado – creo que debería buscar a los niños para empezar con el pastel- dijo Lucy pero apenas empezaba a caminar escucho unos gritos.

-¡mama, papa!, ¡Edith!- se escucharon los lejanos gritos de los niños (y no es que tuvieran oídos extraordinariamente buenos pero cuando se trataba de su hija reconocerían sus susurros a miles de kilómetros de distancia, en especial el pelinegro) al momento ambos se quedaron helados pero reaccionando emprendieron carrera a donde provenían los gritos.

Llegaron a las largas escaleras casi a tropezones pero sin dejar de escuchar gritos que les dejaba paralizado el corazón, se detuvieron frente a la puerta, Edmund trato de abrirla pero la puerta no cedía, estaba preocupado, demasiado, quería saber que le pasaba a su niña y a su sobrino, de pronto los gritos se dejaron de escuchar y la puerta por fin se dejó abrir, Edmund y Lucy entraron casi empujándose y al bajar la larga escalera que parecía eterna se quedaron helados al ver que ahí no había rastro de ninguno de los dos, y en el piso se encontraba algo que llamo su atención.

Susan y Peter se encontraban cabalgando a toda prisa hacia cair paravel, él y su esposa habían recibido la noticia de que se les necesitaba de inmediato en el castillo, cuando por fin llegaron entraron a la sala real y se encontraron con la escena de su hermana menor sentada en un sillón con una cara de extrema preocupación y su hermano no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro, mientras que en la mesa descansaba un libro donde se podía leer *libro de hechizos*, Lucy se puso de pie y con la voz temblando les anuncio –ha pasado algo muy malo-.

.

.

.

Edith y Alex se encontraban atravesando el bosque tratando de llegar a lo que suponía era cair paravel, ambos caminaban hombro con hombro casi temiendo que si separaran podrían perderse.

-Lo siento- dijo Alex aunque en su voz no se notaba el arrepentimiento. –Alex, ¿dónde estamos?, ¿Qué ha pasado?- seguía preguntando la pelinegra mientras caminaba, no podía pensar estaba tan asustada pero no quería demostrarlo, no quería seguir pareciendo la niñita de 10 años que en verdad era.

Uso pasos se escucharon en la lejanía, pero no eran pasos era el galopar de algún caballo, instintivamente Alex agarro su arco y una flecha apuntando al lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido y Lucy saco su espada poniéndose en posición de guardia, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que se empezaron a escuchar unos cuantos galopes más, tenían que ser al menos 4 caballos aun que uno de ellos se escuchaba más cerca que el resto, entonces pudieron ver a un caballo de un color marrón claro deteniéndose frente a ellos –fillihp- grito al instante Edith enfundando su espada y acercándose al caballo.

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi caballo?- pregunto una voz,- ¿tu caballo?- pregunto Edith en ese momento aparecieron 3 caballos más, uno de ellos era montado por un chico no mayor de 14 años y los otros dos eran montados por una para de niñas que no parecían ser más grande que aquel chico.

-Ed, te dijimos que fueras más despacio- le regaño la más pequeña mientras que se acercaba al chico que montaba al caballo que ella creía que era fillihp, el caballo de su padre -¿Quiénes son ellos dos?- pregunto el chico mayor, un rubio mientras miraba a otro chico pelinegro, - no lo sé, acabo de toparme con ellos- respondió "Ed" al muchacho rubio.

-necesitamos ayuda- informo el chico castaño, -así es, no sabemos dónde estamos y tenemos que regresar- continuo Edith, guardando la esperanza de que aquellos extraños pudieran ayudarlos.

-Ustedes se encuentra en Narnia, ¿en dónde más podrían estar?- informo el chico de cabellos rubios, y en la mirada de la pelinegra apareció un brillo de consuelo, -entonces… ¿aquel castillo es cair paravel?- pregunto casi temiendo su respuesta, - así es- afirmo la chica de cabellos marrones asintiendo, en la cabeza de la pelinegra se originó una idea y hablo –ustedes... ¿conocen a Aslan? ¿Podrían llevarnos con él?- pregunto la niña y su repuesta no se hizo esperar -¿Aslan? ¿Tú conoces a Aslan?- se bajó la menor de todos emocionada y a punto de llegar a donde se encontraba Edith, de no haber sido detenida por el chico pelinegro quien la agarro fuertemente del brazo, en ese momento Edith se acordó de como Alex la había retenido en la biblioteca eh instintivamente toco su muñeca, -Espera - dijo el chico mientras soltaba a la niña y se pone enfrente de ella como intentando protegerla.

-Está bien los llevaremos con Aslan, pero tenemos que aclarar algunas dudas- finalizo Edmund, y luego subió a su caballo seguido de Lucy, mientras que Susan subía al caballo de Peter y en los dos caballos restantes viajaron Edith y Alex, ella miraba en silencio todo el camino y de vez en cuando volteaba su vista hacia los extraños y hacia su primo.

-¿en que nos has metido Alex?- susurro la pelinegra.


	3. ¿Quienes son ustedes?

-por Aslan, no nos asustes así Lucy- dijo Peter mientras veía a su hermana, queriendo que todo fuese una broma, -Peter, los niños no están, han desaparecido- grito Edmund con frustración.

-¿Cómo que han desaparecido?, Por dios Edmund, solo nos fuimos unas horas- le cuestiono Susan con susto en su cara, en ese momento quería matar a sus hermanos menores, pero luego recordó que habían dicho que ambos habían desaparecido, ellos pasaban por lo mismo así que traro de tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?- pregunto Peter lo más calmado que pudo, Lucy le dijo todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento de entrar a aquella biblioteca y sobre el libro que llamo su atención, en especial la página en la se encontraba abierta.

Peter miro las páginas del libro junto con Susan y ambos abrieron grandes los ojos al ver lo que ahí había – al parecer han viajado al pasado- dijo Edmund confirmando lo que sus hermanos pensaban

-Debemos seguirlos y ayudarlos a regresar, haremos el hechizo como ellos- dijo Susan y todos asintieron, Susan se preocupaba por su pequeño aunque sabía que era fuerte no dejaba de ser un niño, Peter quería saber cómo estaban ambos y quería ayudarlos, Lucy pensaba en cómo era posible que aquello pasara si ese libro estaba muy bien guardado y Edmund solo pensaba en su pequeña, todos tenían algo en común, querían salvar a sus hijos.

.

.

.

-¿podemos confiar en ellos? Son extraños Edith- le recrimino Alex a su prima, mientras ambos se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de aquel castillo, los chicos extraños les habían dado ese cuarto para pasar la noche y ese chico pelinegro les había dicho que hablarían en la mañana.

-nosotros también lo somos para ellos Alex- le contradijo Edith, quería confiar en ellos y tener una esperanza de salir de ahí, la chica se recostó en la cama que ahí se encontraba y cerro sus ojos intentando pensar.

¿Dónde estaban?

¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?

¿Estaban seguros con ellos?

¿Sus padres se darían cuenta de que desaparecieron?

¿Los estarían buscando?

Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, se dio media vuelta tratando de ocultarlo, necesitaba ser fuerte para salir de esta, su primo se recostó a su lado dándole la espalda a la pelinegra y cerró los ojos quedándose ambos profundamente dormidos.

~~~~/~~~~

-mama ¿Cómo eran las cosas cuando eras niña? ¿Narnia siempre fue igual? Preguntaba una niña de 8 años y cabellos negros a una mujer de cabellera castaña quien la peinaba con delicadeza.

-sabes Edith, nosotros no siempre vivimos en Narnia, hubo un tiempo en el que vivíamos en otra ciudad, otro país, otro mundo- confeso aquella mujer.

-¿otro mundo? ¿Y eso donde esta?- pregunto la niña haciendo un puchero con su boca por la falta de información a lo que la castaña dio una sonrisa leve.

-cuando tenía tu edad fue la primera vez que conocí a Narnia, fue divertido venir aquí con tu padre y tus tíos- le contesto la valiente a la niña.

\- ¿y Alex también vino con ustedes?- pregunto la niña inocentemente.

-no Edith, tu primo vino mucho después- respondió Lucy divertida con las palabras de la menor

-mami, algún día quiero tener aventuras como tú- sentencio Edith y Lucy solo sonrió.

Edith despertó algo sobresaltada por unos golpes en la puerta, no se había dado cuenta cuando se quedó dormida y tuvo ese sueño, a su lado su primo seguía durmiendo.

-¿sí?- pregunto Edith a la persona que tocaba la puerta y una voz femenina le respondió – disculpe me enviaron a informar que se les espera en el jardín para el almuerzo y he traído algo de ropa- Edith agradeció y despertó a su primo ambos agarraron la ropa que habían encontrado en una cesta al pie de la puerta y se cambiaron.

Alex llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta azul, siempre con su arco y flechas en la espalda, mientras que Edith llevaba un vestido color verde claro y el cabello suelto mientras que en su cintura estaba aquella espada típica de ella.

Ambos salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el jardín, ambos iban observando cada uno de los pasillos por los que pasaban, había recuadros floreros y otras cosas, era cierto que aquel castillo se parecía mucho a cair paravel pero a la vez era diferente.

Después de mucho caminar llegaron a una puerta que los llevo directo al jardín, ahí se encontraban los 4 chicos sentados en una gran mesa, Edith se sentó al lado de la que parecía la más pequeña, mientras que Alex, se sentó alado del rubio.

El almuerzo transcurrió casi en silencio hasta que alguien hablo- y bien ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto aquel chico rubio, Edith estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero Alex hablo primero -¿Dónde está Aslan?- pregunto y los cuatro chicos se miraron.

-Aslan no se encuentra con nosotros en este momento- Edith sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras la chica de cabellos marrones hablaba, -pero quisiéramos ayudarlos, para eso necesitamos saber cómo llegaron a que y quienes son- finalizo aquella chica.

Después de dudar un momento Edith comenzó a narra lo sucedido en la biblioteca el día anterior,-¿un libro de hechizos?, esa podría ser la razón, ¿recuerdas lo que decía aquel hechizo?- pregunto el pelinegro y el castaño negó con la cabeza.

-¿podrían decirnos sus nombres?, tal vez así podemos averiguar más-dicto el chico rubio, Edith y Alex se miraron fijamente por unos momentos y luego asintieron.

-somos Edith y Alex pevensie- exclamo el mayor, mientras los otros cuatro se quedaban boquiabiertos – ¿pevensie?- pregunto la menor de los cuatro extraños, -eso es imposible, nosotros somos los pevensie y no hay ningún otro pevensie en nuestra familia- exclamo el pelinegro confundido por la situación, - mi hermano tiene razón, somos Peter, Susan Edmund y Lucy pevensie, y no tenemos más familia a parte de nuestros padres-.

-¿Peter y Susan?, ¿Edmund y Lucy?- preguntaron Edith y Alex al mismo tiempo, sin poder creerse lo que acababan de escuchar, los cuatro asintieron confirmando lo dicho, -no puede ser, ese es el nombre de nuestros padres- dijo Edith con confusión, -así es yo soy hijo del rey Peter y la Reyna Susan y mi prima es hija del rey Edmund y la reina Lucy- los mencionados se quedaron todavía más estupefactos sin poder digerir lo que acababan de escuchar.

-esto no puede estar pasando, que ideas tan tontas tienes en la cabeza- hablaba Edmund mientras se acercaba a Edith – ¿que no te das cuentas? Somos hermanos, esto es algo tan tonto-seguía diciendo irritado para luego salir de ahí y entrar al castillo.

-Ed, espera- grito Lucy para alcanzar a su hermano quien iba a toda prisa hacia su habitación.

Peter y Susan se quedaron tratando de asimilar la información que obtuvieron hace unos momentos, ambos se miraron y luego hablaron,- ¿están seguros de todo esto?- pregunto el rubio y los niños solo asintieron, -no tenemos razón para mentir, solo queremos regresar-dijo Alex mientras veía a un lado de el a su prima con los ojos algo llorosos.

-¿por qué papa se comporta así?- pregunto Edith con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, no estaba acostumbrada a que su padre la tratase así, sea la edad que él tuviera siempre la trataba bien.

-no te preocupes, Edmund solo está un poco irritado pero te aseguro que se le pasara- intento calmarla Peter, aunque él se sentía igual de confundido que su hermano menor.

Adentro del castillo un pelinegro era seguido por su hermana menor,-que quieres Lucy déjame solo- gruño el pelinegro.

-sé que es difícil de creer todo esto, ¿pero qué razón tendrían para mentir?- le confronto la valiente.

-¿entonces estás de acuerdo?, ¿te parece bien?- pregunto el chico, la verdad era que su hermana se le hacía bonita y adorable y el entrando en la adolescencia había despertado algunos sentimientos que no lograba entender, no creía que el pequeño gusto que sentía por su hermana creciera tanto hasta convertirse en amor.

-¿Entonces esto también te gustaría?- dijo el rey para luego besar los labios de la castaña quien se quedó en shock al sentir los labios de su hermano sobre los de ella, Edmund fue acorralando a su hermana contra una de las paredes del pasillo y empezó a profundizar aquel beso, incluso había mordido sin querer uno de los labios de Lucy dejando un hilito de sangre.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por uno de los guardias que llego hasta donde se encontraban, -majestad se solicita la presencia de usted y sus hermanos, un grupo de Narnianos intentan revivir a jadis-.

Edmund y Lucy se dirigieron de nuevo al jardín y le comunicaron lo sucedido a Peter y Susan –tenemos que ir de inmediato- exclamo el magnífico, -pero no podemos dejarlos solos podría ser peligroso- le dijo Susan a su hermano, -entonces tendrán que venir con nosotros-.

-por Aslan- susurro Edith.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Algún review?, quiero saber si les está gustando, admito que fue difícil hacer este capítulo, pensando en cómo serían las reacciones de los reyes al enterarse del futuro que les espera, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, acepto todo tipo de críticas y agradezco alguna visita a mis otros fics.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	4. ¿Como tomarlo?

Era de noche en cair paravel. Los 4 adultos se encontraban en la biblioteca, en la mesa reposaba el libro color rojo, unos se miraban a otros, hasta que Peter hablo, -¿están listos?-, los tres restantes asintieron y Peter empezó a leer el hechizo que estaba escrito en aquel libro.

Inmediatamente las paredes empezaron a caer al igual que los libros, todos se agarraron de las manos mientras sentían un frio viento en la sala, no pudieron evitar dejar escapar unos cuantos gritos, de pronto todo quedo en calma y entonces se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en un bosque con hermosas flores y grandes árboles.

-¿funciono?- pregunto Lucy temiendo lo que pudieran contestar sus hermanos,-no lo sé Lucy- le respondió Peter mientras miraba a todos lados buscando alguna pista de haber llegado a su destino,-miren ahí- grito Susan apuntando a un acantilado, todos se dirigieron a ese lugar, entonces pudieron divisar un gran castillo, confirmando que habían llegado a su destino.

-ese de ahí es cair paravel- confirmo Edmund.

.

.

.

.

-partiremos mañana mismo, hay que preparar todo- dijo Peter dirigiéndose a sus hermanos y a sus supuestos hijo y sobrina, -¿porque alguien querría revivir a jadis?- se cuestionó Susan mirando a su hermano mayor, -sinceramente no lo sé Susan-.

La tarde paso algo incómodo para todos, en cierto momento Peter fue a la habitación de Edith y Alex a hablar con ellos, al llegar ambos estaban hablando y Peter toco la puerta.

-¿puedo hablar con ustedes?- pregunto el magnífico con cierto nerviosismo, -claro- contesto la pelinegra y los tres se sentaron en la cama, -¿acerca de que quieres hablar?- pregunto el castaño y Peter voltio a verlo, era casi imposible negar que esos chicos en verdad eran descendientes del él y sus hermanos, Alex tenía unos cabellos marrones como los de su hermana y unos ojos claros como el, mientras que su cara era una mezcla perfecta de los dos. Y en cuanto a Edith era una copia exacta de Edmund solo que ella tenía unos cabellos negros hasta la cintura y unos ojos que sabía eran de su hermana menor.

-quiero hablar sobre… el futuro- dijo el rubio y tomando aliento continuo, -¿cómo soy yo en el futuro?,¿soy un buen rey?, ¿soy un buen padre?- Alex respiro hondo y empezó a contestar sus preguntas, -en el futuro eres mi padre y no podría pedir otro, sabes cuidar de mí y de mi madre, sacaste adelante a tu familia, incluso te preocupas por mis tíos y mi prima, eres un gran rey y una buena persona y también un gran padre- finalizo el castaño, y Peter recibió un inesperado abrazo por parte del chico que sin darse cuenta correspondió, Edith solo observaba con una sonrisa la escena y también con un poco de tristeza pues le hubiera gustado que Edmund la hubiera tratado así cuando se enteró de que venían del futuro y de que él era su padre.

Minutos después en la hora de la cena todos se encontraban sentados en una gran mesa, Peter no hacía más que hablar con Alex y debes cuando hacía unas cuantas preguntas a Edith, Susan hablaba con Lucy y con Alex, debes en cuando la pequeña hablaba con su hermano pelinegro y este miraba a Edith como queriendo preguntar o decir algo.

Después de eso la tarde acabo tranquila para todos, en la noche en sus cuartos todos estaban preparando sus cosas para partir a la mañana siguiente, Susan preparaba su arco y flecha por si las dudas, aunque no le gustaba las peleas no estaba de mas ser precavida mientras recordaba lo que Peter le había contado acerca de las palabras que su futuro hijo había dicho sobre él, sin darse cuenta una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

mientras que Peter les decía a la servidumbre lo que tenían que hacer mientras ellos estaban fuera, en otra habitación Edith y Alex también se preparaban con algunas cosas, -¿no te preocupa o te da algo de miedo lo que nos pueda pasar en este viaje?-le pregunto Edith a su primo, mientras ella estaba recostada en la cama y su primo preparaba su arco,- la verdad no, me emociona más bien, me gustaría saber más como eran papa y mama en su juventud- confeso el castaño ganándose una mirada de parte de su prima como diciendo "siempre igual".

Lucy estaba en su habitación leyendo unos de sus libros sentada en su cómodo sillón, en una mesita alado se encontraba su daga y aquel frasquito que curaba todo tipo de heridas, no llevaba una espada como sus hermanos y tampoco un arco como su hermana, ya que era menor sus hermanos la trataban como una bebe cosa que a veces le molestaba, se preguntaba ¿cómo es que Edith podía usar una espada si apenas era 2 años mayor que ella? Tal vez había sido su versión del futuro la que se lo permitió o incluso Edmund ya que era el que la trataba menos como a una niña pequeña, en ese momento Peter paso por su habitación, -Lucy, ¿tienes todo listo?- pregunto su hermano mayor, -si Peter- le contesto la pequeña y su hermano solo sonrió dispuesto a marcharse pero antes pregunto algo, -¿Lucy que te ha pasado en el labio?- a lo que la chica se sonrojo recordando aquel salvaje y apasionado beso proporcionado por su hermano, rápidamente contesto trabándose con las palabras, -m me eh mor mordido por accidente Peter- su hermano pareció satisfecho por la respuesta y sin más se marchó.

Lucy suspiro creyendo que tenía mucha suerte, hasta que cierto pelinegro apareció recargado en el marco de su puerta, -Lu necesito hablar con alguien- dijo su hermano, la menor despego su mirada del libro un poco nerviosa, -¿Qué ocurre Ed?- pregunto la castaña, su hermano entro al cuarto sentándose en la cama de la chica.

-necesito hablar con alguien, estoy muy confundido con todo lo que está pasando, la llegada de esos niños…- hablaba Edmund mientras metía su cabeza entre las manos, la castaña cerro su libro.-lo se Ed yo misma me siento muy confundida, eh querido hablar con esos niños pero a la vez tengo miedo- le respondió sinceramente la valiente, el pelinegro miro sus labios viendo la pequeña herida que se encontraba ahí, ambos estaban callados.

La mente de Lucy era un caos, no sabía que pensar, como podía aconsejar a su hermano si ella misma estaba hecha un lio, en un momento daba un paseo a caballo junto con sus hermanos y al momento siguiente se enteraba de que en unos años tendría un sobrino hijo de sus hermanos y una hija cuyo padre era su hermano.

Y para Edmund no era tan diferente, enterarse del futuro que le esperaba, sin contar el beso que le había robado a su hermana, a pesar de eso no se sentía culpable ni mal por aquel beso, al contrario sentía que necesitaba más, -Lucy…- susurro Edmund y su hermana volteo a verlo, en ese momento el justo la agarro de la nuca y aprisiono de nuevo sus labios y abriendo de nuevo aquella herida, metió su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, disfrutando de la mezcla de saliva y sangre de su hermana y en un intento de llegar más profundo apretó a la niña contra si, mientras ella caía en la cama y el quedaba arriba de ella, siguió besándola pensando en todo, en cómo diablos se había vuelto adicto a esa pequeña y cálida boca de 8 años que al besar sentía que el alivio le embargaba y sus problemas se alejaban.

Cuando empezó a necesitar aire se separó de ella, ambos respirando con dificultad y furiosamente sonrojados, él se paró de la cama y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de cruzarla se detuvo, -gracias por escucharme Lu- dijo el pelinegro para después salir de la habitación más tranquilo de cómo había entrado, Lucy solo se quedó sentada en su cama acariciando con su lengua aquella herida que sangraba en su labio inferior, si sus besos podían calmar a su hermano y ayudarlo a llevar la situación ella estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo.

.

.

.

.

Cerca de ahí habían 4 adultos caminando hacia el antiguo cair paravel, en el frente estaban los dos mayores, caminando a paso rápido como la situación lo merecía.

-creo que estamos cerca- exclamo el justo y su esposa solo asintió.

-¿creen que estén bien?- pregunto la castaña mayor a sus hermanos, de verdad eso deseaba que tanto su hijo como su sobrina estuvieran en perfectas condiciones.

-claro que sí, no se te olvide que son nuestros hijos Susan- intento tranquilizarla Peter mientras le tomaba la mano acariciando sus dedos y tratando de transmitirle seguridad.

Lucy se sentía un poco culpable por lo que había pasado, por no haber cuidado bien a los niños, ni siquiera ella que era amante de los libros sabía que ese libro se encontraba ahí, empezó a morderse el labio justo en una pequeña cicatriz casi invisible ya que era un habito de ella cuando estaba nerviosa, Edmund lo noto y tomo su mano, -tranquila Lu, ellos están bien, como dijo Peter recuerda que son nuestros hijos, confió en ellos- Lucy sonrió hacia su esposo él quería tranquilizarla pero sabía que él estaba igual de preocupado que ella, caminaron por unos minutos más hasta que pudieron ver de cerca aquel catillo y no solo eso en la zona de los establos había unas cuantas persona afuera montadas en caballos.

No sabiendo quienes eran se ocultaron y observaron a los individuos que ahí se encontraban, después de ver quiénes eran salieron de su escondite y corrieron hacia cair paravel

.

.

.

.

Era temprano en cair paravel en los establos se encontraban los 6 chicos listos para partir, cada uno montaba en un caballos, con sus cosas guardadas en una especie de maleta, estaban listos para partir cuando a lo lejos vieron a 4 personas que juzgando por su estatura se podía decir que eran adultos- eh ¿Quién son ellos?-, pregunto el rubio.

Edith y Alex pusieron atención y al darse cuenta de quienes eran se miraron mutuamente y luego saltaron de sus caballos para encontrarse con aquellas personas, seguidos de los otros chicos que intentaban alcanzarles.

Cuando llegaron con los adulto Edith y Alex los abrazaron como si su vida dependiese de ellos, -Edith, Alex están bien- exclamo una mujer de cabellos castaños claros abrazando a la niña pelinegra junto con un pelinegro mayor, los otros 4 niños solo se quedaron mirando la escena perplejos, -mama porque están aquí- pregunto Alex a una mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros –teníamos que venir por ustedes- le contesto aquella mujer abrazándolo mientras que un hombre rubio abrazaba a ambos.

En un momento se percataron que no estaban solos y miraron a los 4 chicos enfrente de ellos quienes los miraban atentos, los adultos supieron de quienes se trataba y se miraron todos fijamente.

-somos nosotros- susurro Edmund


	5. El viaje

**Ola, antes de empezar este capítulo quiero aclarar la edad de los personajes y de cómo serán llamados partir de ahora.**

 **Lucy joven – 8 años, Edith – 10 años, Edmund joven – 10 años, Alex – 11 años, Susan joven – 12 años, Peter joven – 13 años, Lucy adulta – 25 años, Edmund adulto – 27 años, Susan adulta – 29 años, Peter adulto – 30 años.**

 **Y a partir de ahora los hijos, (Alex y Edith) se les llamara igual que siempre, a los pevensie del pasado igual o se usara un "joven" (ejem: la joven Lucy), lo que cambiara serán los pevensie del futuro a ellos se les agregara un "adulto" después de su nombre (ejem: Peter adulto).**

 **Bueno ahora si empezamos,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Cómo es que…?- el rubio mayor no pudo terminar su pregunta, los 4 mayores estaba asombrados al ver lo que tenían enfrente, no eran tontos sabían quiénes eran pero aun así era raro verte a ti mismo muchos años más jóvenes.

Los 4 menores estaban en las mismas. El rubio menor miraba la escena ante sus ojos, ver a su versión adulta con su hijo y la Susan adulta le resultaba inquietante, aunque le provocaba una sensación extraña no pudo evitar dejar escapar una casi invisible sonrisa.

Susan miraba a su versión adulta, sí que era bonita de grande y Peter no se veía nada mal.

Edmund abrió grandes los ojos viendo a su futura familia, sin duda alguna esa niña no había sacado nada de Lucy a excepción de sus ojos, y sobre Lucy ni que decir de ella aunque su hermana era bonita se sorprendía de ver como se había convertido en toda una mujer.

Lucy solo miraba a su versión adulta casi con miedo, contemplando la cara de alivio de la mujer al estar junto a su hija.

Tratando de volver en si Peter hablo, -¿ustedes son… somos nosotros?- su pregunta sonaba tonta porque a pesar de que los niños habían llamado a los adultos "padres" todavía no se lo podía creer. –Así es- afirmo la morena mayor [1] enternecida por la mirada del pequeños rubio quien sería su futuro esposo.

-cuando llegamos aquí ustedes montaban caballos listos para partir, ¿A dónde se dirigían?- pregunto el pelinegro mayor.

Los 4 menores recordaron el problema anterior casi de inmediato y el primero en responder fue Peter, -nos han informado que ha habido algunos problema, en una pequeña isla detrás de la isla de las memorias[2] hay un grupo de Narnianos que planean revivir a jadis, no podíamos dejar a Alex y Edith solos ya que para llegar ahí nos tardaríamos 2 días, así que irían con nosotros- finalizo el niño rubio y los adultos se miraron entre ellos, si eso era el pasado significaba que todo eso ellos ya lo habían vivido pero por alguna razón no recordaban sobre ese tema.

-pero ahora que ya están aquí significa que ya podemos regresar a nuestro tiempo, ¿no es así?- le pregunto Alex a su madre y esta lo miro,-me temo que no, una vez que viajamos el libro no viene con nosotros así que tendríamos que buscarlo en este tiempo- hablo la morena mayor con un poco de decepción en el rostro.

-tal vez debamos ir con ellos- dijo la Lucy adulta mirando a sus versiones jóvenes, -podemos ayudarlos con el problema y de paso buscar el libro, después de todo en este o en otro tiempo seguimos siendo reyes de Narnia y es nuestro deber ayudarlos- termino de hablar la castaña mayor ganándose la mirada de todos y sus hermanos solo asintieron.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraban 10 personas cabalgando, en el frente iban el rubio mayor y su hijo, atrás de ellos iban su esposa y hermana menor platicando sobre su misión, detrás de ellos venían los jóvenes Susan y Peter poniendo mucha atención a la plática de las mayores y de vez en cuando Susan hacia un que otra pregunta, seguidos de ellos habían dos pelinegros uno de ellos era un adulto y la otra una niña parecida a su padre quienes venían platicando sobre lo que había ocurrido en los últimos 2 días muy animadamente, y al final venían dos chicos un pelinegro y una niña castaña, la niña solo miraba a Edith y al Edmund del futuro platicando, se veía que tenían una muy bonita relación y que se llevaban muy bien, mientras tanto el chico pelinegro solo observaba a la niña que tenía alado sin que ella se diese cuenta, se peguntaba como habían llegado hasta lo que eran en el futuro, estar casados, tener una hija, ¿Cómo había sido su boda?, ¿Cuándo nació su hija? ¿Cómo había sido su primer beso?, ¿y su primera vez juntos?, miro de nuevo a la niña que venía a su lado y se sonrojo.

-¿qué es la isla de las memorias?- pregunto de repente Alex ganándose la atención de los presentes, -una vez escuche a caspian hablar sobre ella en la misión de los 7 lores, pero nunca supe que era- dijo el pelinegro adulto.

-yo si lo supe, el me hablo sobre ella, es una isla un poco alejada de aquí, no se sabe mucho de ella pero se dice que es muy especial y que tiene que ver algo con su nombre- finalizo Lucy adulta ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su esposo, -¿Qué sabemos sobre el libro?- pregunto el rubio mayor a sus hermanos, -es mío- respondió Lucy adulta,-fue un regalo de un príncipe hace unos años, él había dicho que lo había conseguido en un pequeño pueblo cerca de las islas más cercanas a el país de Narnia- finalizo la valiente y su esposo volteo a verla, -¿por qué ese príncipe te regalaría eso?- pregunto el pelinegro mayor con una ceja levantada mirando a su hermana, -bueno, fue en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños número 15, había oído que me gustaban los libros y ese fue su regalo, pero después…..- trataba de explicar la Lucy adulta con un pequeño sonrojo, -¿acaso él te cortejaba? ¿Por qué yo nunca lo supe?- pregunto su esposo no pudiendo disimular sus celos y ganándose une pequeña carcajada de su hija, -bueno no creí que fuera necesario decírtelo, además eso paso la noche de mi cumpleaños…. – termino de decir la reina sin darle más importancia al asunto, mientras que los demás sonreían a excepción de su esposo que se tranquilizó al recordar es noche y de otro pelinegro menor que se ponía celoso al ver como su hermana menor se sonrojaba, -lamento que hayas pasado así tu cumplamos papa- dijo Alex a su padre y este le acaricio la cabeza en un "no te preocupes",-¿cumpleaños?- pregunto la joven Lucy , así es mi padre acaba de cumplir los 30 años- dijo Alex con orgullo, -¿30 años?,¿Qué edad tienes tú y Edith?- pregunto la joven Susan,- yo tengo 11 y mi prima 10- termino de decir el chico, -¿espera quiere decir que tuve un hijo a los 18 años?- pregunto Susan un poco sonrojada y la Susan adulta asintió igual de sonrojada, -y no solo eso, si no que Lu tuvo una hija a los 15- añadió el joven rubio con una mirada picara hacia su hermano menor.

.

.

.

Después de unas horas de cabalgar se había hecho de noche, los adultos decidieron que deberían descansar e improvisadamente hicieron un campamento en un bosque cercano.

-pasaremos la noche aquí, mañana iremos al pueblo cercano y buscaremos un barco para ir hacia las islas- informo el rubio mayor y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Un par de horas más tarde, todos se encontraban dormidos a excepción de una joven morena que simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño, con cuidado de no hacer ruido se levantó de la pequeña sabana que hacía de cama y se internó en una parte no muy alejada del bosque, se quedó mirando a la luna que estaba totalmente llena, se distrajo al sentir a alguien sentarse junto a ella.

-hey podrías resfriarte- le dijo un chico rubio con una expresión amable,-¿crees que esto salga bien?, digo hace poco que libramos una batalla y ahora posiblemente empezamos otra- dijo la chica con un poco de preocupación en su voz, -tranquila estaremos bien, lo hicimos antes y podemos volver a hacerlo- dijo su hermano tratando de reconfortarla mientras le daba un abrazo, -¿Qué piensas sobre Alex?- pregunto de improvisto la benévola ganándose la mirada de su hermano, -él es un buen chico, es educado y al parecer quiere mucho a sus tíos, a su prima, a…. sus padres…. A nosotros- dijo eso ultimo casi tartamudeando, -lleva el nombre de nuestro padre- comento Susan y Peter sonrió, -es verdad, me pregunto porque, conociéndote fuiste tú la que le puso ese nombre- Susan rio ante el comentario de su hermano y se acurruco un poco más contra él, -aún tengo un poco de curiosidad, ¿cómo esto llego a pasar? ¿Cómo fue que nosotros dos…. –no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que la vergüenza le gano, su hermano acaricio su cabello y le dedico una sonrisa,- no deberías cuestionar el futuro, descúbrelo por ti misma- sin más el beso su frente, -deberíamos volver a dormir,- finalizo y después se dirigió de nuevo a donde dormían los demás, unos segundos después su hermana lo siguió quedándose profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

.

Era de día y ya todos estaban despiertos, emprendieron marcha y en unos minutos ya habían llegado al pueblo más cercano los adultos preguntaban por el libro, ya que sabían que no les creerían por la edad que aparentaban, mientras los jóvenes reyes acompañados de los príncipes con seguían un barco para poder navegar en el mar.

Una horas después se encontraban reunidos preparando el barco que habían conseguido para zarpar, si todo iba bien llegarían a la isla de las memorias en unas horas.

-¿supieron algo sobre el libro?- pregunto el joven rubio a los adultos y la reina Lucy adulta hablo, -nos han dicho que probablemente se encuentre en la siguiente isla- termino de hablar la castaña mayor con un poco de esperanza en el rostro, -al menos tenemos una pista- dijo la morena mayor con una sonrisa en la cara.

Faltaba poco para llegar, ya podían ver la isla a lo lejos, solo recogerían algunos suministros y luego regresarían al barco, Edith se encontraba mirando el mar por la borda, -¿te gusta el mar?- pregunto una voz a su espalda, Edith sabía quién era, se trataba de la versión joven de su padre, -algo así- respondió sin mucho interés, -lamento la manera en que trate el otro día, es solo que es un poco difícil para mí todo esto- se sinceró el joven pelinegro, la verdad es que se sentía más tranquilo desde que había "hablado" con su hermana menor y quería disculparse con la niña ya que ella no tenía culpa de nada, -no te preocupes, te comprendo,- dijo Edith dedicándole una sonrisa sincera a quien sería su padre.

-hemos llegado- se escuchó la voz del adulto rubio y todos pudieron ver una pequeña isla con varios árboles muy bonitos y atractivos a la vista, cuando desembarcaron todos contemplaron el paisaje enfrente de ellos.

-¿la isla de las memorias?- pregunto Edith en un susurro y su madre asintió.

.

.

.

.

 **Ola espero le haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, espero dejen comentarios y díganme que les gustaría que pasara.**

 **[1] cuando a Susan le digo "morena" me refiero a su cabello no a su piel, ya que su cabello es un poco más oscuro que el de su hermana sería muy confuso llamarlas "castañas" a las dos.**

 **[2] la isla de la memorias es invento mío ya verán por qué.**

 **¿Alguien quiere lemmon?**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima bye!**


	6. La isla de las memorias: Parte 1

**Ola, el capítulo de hoy será un poquito más largo por el contenido que tengo planeado espero les guste.**

Cuando todos bajaron del barco empezaron a caminar por la isla, se suponía que solo irían por suministros para el viaje pero no hacía daño echar una mirada a esa isla, la cual era muy pequeña y parecía que no tenía nada interesante.

Después de que los tripulantes del barco encontraran un poco de fruta y agua y la dejaran en el barco los reyes decidieron explorar un poco más, parecía que nada interesante pasaría ahí hasta que de repente se empezó a escuchar el ruido de las olas a un muy alto volumen y el lugar empezó a cubrirse de una niebla espesa y fría, tan fría que dejaba helado.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto la pequeña Lucy alzando la voz hacia sus preocupados hermanos, entonces todo se puso oscuro y los reyes y príncipes cayeron al suelo.

.

.

.

.

Alex no sabía dónde estaba, era un lugar oscuro y no se podía ver nada más que un lugar lleno de un tétrico color negro, entonces una luz ilumino el lugar, proyectándose como si fuese una película y en ella estaba la imagen de un hombre o más bien un chico rubio quien sostenía la mano de una chica que se encontraba recostada en la cama, esta tenía unos cabellos marrones los cuales estaban pegados a su frente por el sudor, ella lucia cansada y adolorida, y delante de ellos había una mujer no mayor de 40 años haciendo algo que al principio el no entendió

-vamos Susan, tu puedes, pronto Alex estará con nosotros- se escuchó el ruido de un alarido de dolor y entonces Alex comprendió, estaba presenciando su nacimiento.

Unos cuantos gritos más y luego un llanto se escuchó, la mujer se acercó hacia Peter entregándole un pequeño bulto envuelto en unas mantas, el rubio se acercó a la morena que aún estaba en la cama, sudorosa y agotada y le mostro el fruto de su esfuerzo, un pequeño bebe con cabellos como los de su madre empezó a removerse entre las sabanas, -Alex eres hermoso- fue lo que pronuncio la chica mirando a su pequeño.

Luego la imagen cambio ahora mostrando a un niño no mayor de un año sentado en el suelo de la sala del castillo, este jugaba animadamente con un joven rubio, a la escena también se sumó la imagen de un chica morena quien se acercó a ellos dos,-vamos Alex ven con mama, tienes que ir a dormir- el niño puso una cara de puchero al escuchar las palabras de su madre, -pa….pá- balbuceo el niño como intentando pedir ayuda, Peter miro a su esposa con sorpresa por presenciar la primera palabra del niño, -tal vez solo un rato más Susan- y la chica solo rodo los ojos aceptando.

Alex sonrió ante ese recuerdo, su primera palabra, la imagen volvió a cambiar, ahora mostraba a 2 chicos quienes reconoció como sus padres, sentados en una pequeña sala del castillo con caras de impaciencia y el pequeño bebe que se suponía era él se encontraba sentado en el suelo solo mirando a sus padres, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió un chico pelinegro con un bulto entre sus brazos, de inmediato su madre se acercó al muchacho quien identifico como su tío, el no entendía mucho la escena hasta que pudo ver como su madre le devolvía aquel bulto a su tío quien lo abrazo como si fuera un cofre lleno de tesoros y pronunciando el nombre de Edith, entonces entendió, fue el día del nacimiento de su prima, volvió a ver aquel pequeño bulto, tenía la piel blanca y una pelusa negra en la cabeza.

Siguieron pasando más recuerdos gratos, como la primera vez que camino o la primera vez que utilizo un arco, o cuando conoció a Payton, hasta que llego el recuerdo de hace unos 4 días cuando conoció a las versiones jóvenes de sus padres.

.

.

.

Edith se encontraba viendo las imágenes que estaban frente a ella, había una niña no muy mayor pero tampoco muy joven recostada en una cama, tenía el cabello esparcido por la almohada y su piel estaba sudada, al lado de ella un chico pelinegro la tomaba de la mano, -vamos Lu- dijo el pelinegro sintiendo como su mano era apretada por la chica. -mis padres- susurro Edith mientras veía como la chica se contraía por el dolor, luego un llanto se escuchó y vio cómo su madre cerraba los ojos, supo que era el día en que ella había nacido, vio cuando su padre la presento a sus tíos y como ellos la miraban y su padre tenía una gran sonrisa.

También vio los tres días después de su nacimiento, como su padre no dormía cuidando su sueño, y contándole a la pequeña bebe cosas sobre su madre, como trataba de alimentarla cuidando de que la comida no le hiciera daño y como le sonreía cada vez que la cargaba, podía ver como en los pocos minutos en que era cuidada por uno de sus tíos, su padre apenas veía que estaba en buenos brazos se quedaba dormido en donde estuviera, pero al despertar siempre iba a buscarla.

Frente a ella pudo ver el recuerdo de la primera vez que vio a su madre al despertar, Lucy le dedico una linda sonrisa y le dijo que la amaba y que siempre se imaginaba como seria conocerla y tenerla en sus brazos, Edith sonrió sabía que sus padres la aman mucho.

Mas recuerdos llegaron, su primera palabra, sus primero pasos, su primer baile, uno de ellos fue uno que recordaba muy bien, el día en que su padre le regalo una espada, ella sonrió ante la escena y siguió observando.

.

.

.

.

El joven Peter estaba algo sorprendido por la escena delante de él, para empezar no sabía que estaba pasando, porque estaba viendo cosas que aún no habían sucedido pero que sentía que ya habían pasado , delante de él estaba la imagen de uno de sus recuerdos más importantes, se veía así mismo recostado en una cama, ese día él se había sentido mal y no había salido de su cuarto casi, sus hermanos estaban cenando con sus padres en el piso de abajo y el solo estaba ahí medio adormilado, estaba pensando en solo una cosa, su enfermedad mental, no era que estuviera loco, pero él pensaba que debía de estarlo si estaba enamorado de su hermana, y es que para él, ella era una persona maravillosa y desde hace unas semanas que no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, sin duda alguna se había enamorado de ella.

Peter volvió a ver otra imagen, en ella se podía ver dos chicos caminando por un parque algo solo, -¿seguro que fue buena idea salir de la escuela para venir a dar un paseo?- le pregunto una morena a un chico rubio, -Susan, hemos salido de la escuela por cosas menos inocentes que esto- al escuchar su comentario la chica se sonrojo muy fuerte, pero recuperando la postura añadió –es la primera vez que salimos a dar un paseo juntos- Peter se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón siempre salían con su familia o con sus hermanos, era la primera vez que estaban solos, -tienes razón… es nuestra primera cita- luego Peter sonrió al igual que Susan.

La imagen volvió a cambiar, en esta había una mujer recostada en una cama rodeada por un montón de mujeres, a su lado estaba un hombre joven de cabellos rubios que sujetaba fuertemente la mano de la joven, -vamos Susan falta poco- Peter trataba de animar a su esposa la cual sudaba mucho y se veía agotada, -su majestad falta poco- después de unos minutos se escuchó un llanto en la habitación y en los brazos de una de las mujeres se dejó ver un pequeño bebe con una maraña rubia en la cabeza de igual color al cabello de su padre, la mujer acerco él bebe a su madre para lo que lo pudiera conocer, -gracias por mi familia Susan- dijo el rey y luego beso su mejilla.

Una imagen más paso delante de él, eran él y Susan acostados en una cama,-prometiste que no harías nada- se escuchó decir a la morena, -soy malo cumpliendo lo que prometo- dijo el chico acariciando el cuerpo de su hermana, beso sus labios con amor y pasión –seré cuidadoso, lo prometo- dijo mientras abría los botones del vestido de su hermana mientras esta se desasía de la ropa de él, en poco tiempo ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos, demostrándose su amor el uno al otro.

El joven Peter se había quedado impresionado con las imágenes que acababa de ver, y por las que estaba viendo en estos momentos.

.

.

.

.

La joven Susan no podía creer lo que veía, era tan impresionante, delante de ella pudo ver la imagen de una chica de cabellos marrones, esta estaba recostada en el patio de una casa, la casa donde ella vivía en Inglaterra, se podía ver que era de noche por el cielo, la cara de la chica de la imagen tenía una expresión de confusión, y entendió un poco mejor la escena cuando empezó a escuchar los pensamientos de la chica, la cual divagaba en un solo pensamiento: su hermano mayor, en lo difícil que estaba siendo para ella tener que ocultar lo que sentía por él, entonces la joven Susan comprendió: era el momento en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el magnífico.

Otra escena se mostró delante de ella, era un cuarto pequeño con una cama, un armario y un pequeño tocador, en la cama se encontraban tres personas, un chico rubio, una chica de cabellos marrones y entre ellos dos un pequeño bebe de cabellos iguales a los de la chica que tenía 7 meses de edad, un ruido se escuchó en el cuarto, como si fueran pisadas, de inmediato el rubio a quien la joven Susan reconoce como su hermano se levantó de la cama para ir a investigar el origen del ruido, mientras que la chica de cabellos marrones, tomo al pequeño bebe y comenzó a arrullarlo ya que se había despertado por el ruido, el chico rubio regreso al cuarto algo agitado, -Susan tienes que ver esto- la chica lo siguió junto con él bebe, se dirigieron hacia el ático y luego todo cambio, ya no era el suelo de madera lo que pisaban si no arena, -¿acaso es…?- trato de hablar Susan pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, -Narnia- dijo su hermano confirmando lo que Susan pensaba, estuvieron caminando unos minutos por la orilla de la playa hasta que un hombre a caballo los encontró, y los reconoció como los reyes de Narnia, el hombre los llevo a cair paravel donde se encontraron con sus hermanos menores.

La imagen delante de ella cambio mostrando el salón principal de cair paravel, el cual está adornado como en el día de la coronación, pero esta vez tenia algunos toques blancos, la melodía de unas flautas se escuchó, y al salón entro la reina benévola con un vestido blanco digno de una reina, se veía felicidad en su cara y no era para menos pues era el día de su boda, a los lados del pasillo podía ver a mucha gente conocida entre ellos estaba el enano Trumpkin, un joven pelinegro, que reconocía como caspian pero que nunca había visto en su vida, también estaban su hermano Edmund quien iba vestido como todo un rey y que llevaba cargado al pequeño Alex quien ya tenía 9 meses al lado de ellos estaba su hermana Lucy la cual estaba vestida formalmente con un bonito vestido que mostraba su pequeño vientre de 4 meses, en la sala había muchas más personas familiares y otras no tanto, así como algunos príncipes o reyes de países vecinos. Susan llego hasta el final del pasillo donde se reunió con su hermano quien iba bien vestido, tras intercambiar unas palabras se dieron un beso sellando su compromiso.


	7. La isla de las memorias: Parte 2

El joven Edmund observaba con atención las imágenes delante de él, eran él y sus hermanos en una cena familiar, todos platicaban animadamente menos el, quien solo dirigía miradas disimuladas a su hermana menor, solo podía pensar en ella, en su manera de ser, en cómo podía ser tan frágil pero a la vez tan fuerte, amaba eso, amaba a su hermana, aunque estuviera mal no podía evitar sentir eso, después de todo dicen que en el corazón no se manda, -debo estar loco- murmuro Edmund para sí, -¿Qué dijiste Ed?- la voz de su hermano sonó y las miradas se dirigieron a él, el justo negó con la cabeza y los demás siguieron en su plática.

Edmund estaba confundido sobre lo que pasaba, pero siguió observando, la imagen cambio de nuevo, se podía ver a si mismo entrando al cuarto en cair paravel de su hermana menor con pasos firmes y decididos. hacia poco que había terminado la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lucy la cual había sido un gran baile en honor a la reina menor de Narnia y a su término cada quien se había dirigido a su cuarto, pero Edmund decidió que era momento de confesar lo que sentía, Lucy lo miro a través del espejo mientras se quitaba el adorno del cabello y este cerraba la puerta tras de sí, -¿necesitas algo Ed?, creí que ya te habías dormido- el no respondió, tomo a Lucy del brazo haciendo que se volteara y sin perder tiempo atrapo sus labios en un beso profundo, guio a su hermana hasta la cama donde ella callo y el quedo arriba de ella aun besándola, cuando se separaron apenas unos milímetros ambos respiraban agitadamente, -Edmund ¿Qué haces? Esto está mal- Lucy tenía los ojos llorosos pero Edmund empezó a besar su cuello sacándole un gemido a la menor, -Edmund para por favor, somos hermanos- pedía la castaña con la voz ahogada por el placer tratando de separarlo de ella, pero cuando su hermano volvió a atrapar sus labios, sus brazos cedieron, -por favor…. Ed- pidió una última vez, -no eres mi hermana, porque si un hermano no puede amar así a su hermana entonces no quiero que lo seas- le contesto Edmund con la voz ronca por las sensaciones que lo embargaban, Lucy ya no opuso más resistencia se limitó a disfrutar de las caricias que le brindaba su hermano mientras este se deshacía de su vestido, -te amo Lu- dijo Edmund con la voz entrecortada, y Lucy pudo sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra su cuello desnudo, -y yo a ti Ed- Edmund volvió a besarla con frenesí, a los pocos minutos no había ninguna ropa que los cubriera más que la sabanas de la cama de Lucy, solo se escuchaban los nombres de uno en la boca del otro.

Edmund quedo atónito con lo que había visto, era algo difícil de entender, y luego otra imagen paso ante sus ojos, él estaba de pie vestido elegantemente, a su alrededor había mucha gente, pero sus hermanos destacaban ante todos, Peter y Susan estaban uno a lado del otro, el rubio vestía como todo un rey y llevaba cargado un pequeño niño de no más de 2 años, a su lado estaba Susan quien llevaba un bonito vestido color azul, esta tenia cargada a una pequeña niña pelinegra de no más de 6 meses, Edmund se preguntó dónde estaba su hermana menor, pero en la imagen empezó a acallarse el murmullo de la gente, apareció la imagen de una chica de cabellos largos atados élegamente, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, ella caminaba hacia Edmund, y entonces pudo reconocerla era su hermana Lucy, la chica llego hasta el con un sonrojo en las mejillas, después de unos minutos ambos reyes se besaron con amor dando por terminada la ceremonia.

.

.

.

.

La joven Lucy miraba con atención lo que estaba delante de ella, podía verse a sí misma mirando atentamente a su hermano quien hablaba animadamente con una chica de su edad, sin razón alguna sentía un dolor inexplicable, combinado con una sensación de miedo y enojo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al entender porque sentía eso, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, -no pude ser- murmuro para sí misma.

Otra imagen paso ante ella, podía verse a si misma corriendo desde su cama hasta el cuarto de baño, parecía como si hubiese hecho lo mismo cientos de veces, cogió su cabello de lado y vertió el contenido de su estómago en el pequeño lavabo, se miró en el espejo que estaba en su habitación, contemplando su figura que dejaba ver un pequeño vientre de dos meses, -pronto se notara más, tengo que decirle de una vez- dijo la Lucy del recuerdo, -vamos toma el valor, ya van dos meses- y si exactamente hacia dos meses que la reina había iniciado una relación con su hermano, desde que él había entrado a su habitación en su cumpleaños, pensó en cómo decirle que estaba embarazada, y que tenía que ser ese día, decidida salió de su cuarto y empezó a caminar por cair paravel buscando a su hermano mayor, hasta que finalmente lo encontró en la biblioteca del palacio, -¿Edmund puedo hablar contigo?- Lucy empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa en ese momento y más cuando su hermano asintió, -¿Qué pasa Lu?- pregunto su hermano algo preocupado por la expresión de su hermana, -Ed, estoy embarazada- dijo la castaña sin más, la pequeña Lucy pensó que su hermano reaccionaria mal ante la noticia de su recuerdo, pero se sorprendió cuando en la imagen su hermano mayor abrazo a la chica levantándola por los aires, -Lucy no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho- después de eso Edmund beso a su hermana quien le correspondió.

Un recuerdo más paso delante de la pequeña Lucy, en él podía verse así misma unos años más grande cargando un bultito entre sus brazos de cabellos castaños como los de ella a la imagen se sumó la imagen de su hermano quien la abrazo por la cintura y deposito un beso en su mejilla, -los amo Lucy- dijo el chico viendo a su esposa e hijo-

.

.

.

.

Los reyes y príncipes se levantaron con un ligero malestar, -¿que fue eso?- pregunto el joven Edmund, pero ninguno de los presentes pudo responder, -ahora lo entiendo- dijo la Lucy adulta, -la isla te muestra todos los recuerdos de tu vida en una especie de película- les informo la adulta valiente, -¿pero entonces que fueron esas… premociones que vimos?- pregunto la joven Susan, -no fueron premoniciones, son nuestros recuerdos- dijo el Peter adulto –al parecer como nosotros y nuestras versiones del pasado somos las mismas persona, la isla básicamente fusiono nuestras memorias, con nuestra versión pasada, también- les explico la Susan adulta a sus hermanos, respondiendo las dudas los menores, - tal vez por eso en las imágenes veíamos gente que no habíamos visto nunca pero que sin embrago sentíamos que los conocíamos- termino de decir el joven Peter.

-será mejor continuar con el viaje- agrego el joven Edmund y los demás asintieron, unos minutos después ya todos estaban de nuevo en el mar, después de unas horas uno de los tripulantes se acercó al magnifico adulto, -señor nos acercamos a el objetivo- le informo el joven al rey, -está bien, estemos listos- y el muchacho empezó a preparar todo, mientras el rey discutía con su hermano lo que harían a continuación.

En uno de los camarotes estaban los jóvenes reyes platicando con los príncipes, mientras que en el camarote de alado las reinas adultas conversaban,-espero que regresemos pronto a nuestro tiempo- dijo la morena con una voz algo triste, -yo también, los extraño ¿crees que estén bien?- le pregunto Lucy a su hermana con una mirada preocupada, -no te preocupes Lu, Luke y Payton están mejor que nosotros y están más seguros en cair paravel- Susan trato de tranquilizar a su hermana menor, -tienes razón Sue- en ese momento la puerta del camarote se abrió y apareció el Peter adulto informándoles que pronto llegarían a la isla donde planeaban revivir a jadis.

.

.

.

.

 **Ola, sé que estuve ausente por mucho tiempo pero aquí les traigo estos nuevos caps, iba a ser solo uno pero al final quedo muy largo, han pasado muchas cosas en estos dos meses (si se fijan la última vez que actualice, exactamente hoy se cumplen dos meses) algunas buena ( :3 ) otras no tanto como los exámenes (** **) pero ya estoy aquí, y la cosa se esta poniendo buena, creo que se acerca el final y ya estoy ideando el próximo cap, spoiler! ¿alguien lo noto?, saquen teorías, nos vemos luego bye!**


	8. Inesperado

Una pequeña rubia se tallo los ojos mientras bostezaba, se bajó rápidamente de la cama en la que se encontraba y salió de su cuarto emprendiendo carrera por el pasillo.

En una habitación en cair paravel dormía tranquilamente un niño no mayor de 8 años, pero fue interrumpido por una pequeña que salto a su cama sin ningún aviso, -Luke, Luke- le llamaba la pequeña niña, el niño despertó, -¿Qué pasa Pay?- Luke se dio cuenta de que la niña tenía lágrimas en sus pequeños ojitos y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo, -no han llegado aún, he ido a su cuarto y ellos no estaban ahí- y Luke entendió, hace casi tres días que sus padres y sus hermanos habían salido del palacio y no sabían a donde habían ido, y cuando preguntaba dónde estaban sus padres el personal del palacio solo respondía que llegarían tarde o temprano, Luke empezó a acariciar los rubios cabellos de la niña,- no te preocupes Payton, nuestros padres llegaran pronto- la niña paro de gimotear.

-¿lo prometes?- pregunto Payton con los ojos color miel aun llorosos, Luke pensó que ella se veía muy tierna así, claro ¿a quién no le causa ternura una pequeña niña de 6 años que se ve vulnerable?, -lo prometo, en poco tiempo estaremos jugando de nuevo con Alex y Edith, ¿Por qué no duermes un poco más y luego podemos jugar un rato?- la pequeña asintió y Luke volvió a acostarse abrazando a la pequeña.

.

.

.

.

-¿seguro que es aquí?- pregunto la valiente mayor a su rubio hermano mientras caminaban por una pequeña isla junto con el resto de sus hermanos, sus hijos y los jóvenes reyes, acompañados de 2 hombres que había viajado con ellos, -es lo que nos han dicho Lu, ¿no es así chicos?- pregunto el magnífico adulto hacia sus versiones jóvenes, a lo que el Peter menor asintió, ¿espera, no habían dicho en el pueblo que el libro probablemente se encontraba en esta isla? ¿No creen que es mucha coincidencia que también estén aquí los que planean revivir a jadis?- cuestiono la Susan adulta y todos se detuvieron, -Sue tiene razón, habían dicho que aquel libro había sido comprado por un enano, y que posiblemente se había dirigido hasta acá- todos empezaron a cuestionar esa enorme coincidencia y decidieron que lo mejor era ser más precavidos todavía.

.

.

.

.

En un lugar sombrío había un grupo de criaturas que se veían casi enfermas, entre los cuales había faunos, ninfas, un par de lobos y sobre todo enanos, enfrente de ellos había unos escalones de piedra y en el más alto de ellos descansaba un hermoso espejo hecho de hielo, -y bien ¿hay algún avance?- pregunto una mujer en el espejo, su apariencia era de una mujer hermosa, -su majestad- hablo un enano -a pesar de que el libro nos ha servido para ¨crear¨ súbditos, no hemos encontrado ninguna manera de hacer que usted resucite, a menos que consigamos un contenedor, que su alma pueda albergar- el rostro de la mujer se volvió uno lleno de ira,-¡inútil!- grito la mujer, -me temo que no es todo su majestad- la mujer cambio de expresión por una más serena, -¿a qué te refieres?-el enano tartamudeo un momento pero enseguida continuo, -nuestros vigilantes han informado que un grupo de personas han entrado a la isla- la mujer medito un momento, -¿Quiénes son?- el enano continuo hablando, -son los reyes, su majestad y vienen con un par de niños y cuatro adultos que por sus ropas diría que son de la realeza, además de unos cuantos hombres- la brujo sonrío, -quiero que me los traigan de inmediato, pero los quiero vivos- el enano asintió, -si reina jadis- después hablo con algunos otros de los que estaban ahí y un grupo de criaturas (entre ellos aquel enano) se dirigieron hacia una larga escalera por la cual empezaron a subir.

.

.

.

.

Después de caminar por un par de horas llegaron a una muralla enorme, las puertas eran de madera y metal pero estaban rotas por lo que le fue fácil entrar-parece que antaño fue una gran fortaleza o un tipo de escondite- dijo Peter adulto hacia los demás, el edificio era mucho más pequeño que un palacio, eran tres pequeños edificios en forma de ¨u¨, en medio tenía un pequeño patio lleno de armas y lo que parecían osamentas de hace muchos años, en ese momento Lucy abrazo a Edith ya que a la pequeña le causaba un escalofrió aquel paisaje y el joven Peter tomo la mano de la pequeña Lucy para brindarle confianza, el edificio que daba de frente al patio tenia ventanales con rejas metálicas y los edificios laterales tenían un montón de puentes y escaleras de los cuales la mayoría estaban rotos y sin barandales, además de grandes ventanales de la altura de una persona sin ninguna protección parecía que el que se hubiera resguardado en aquella fortaleza hubiera perdido la batalla.

Encontraron la manera de entra a los edificios, por dentro parecía a un peor, huesos y espadas tiradas por doquier, daba la impresión de que las paredes se derrumbarían en cualquier momento casi cayéndose – no parece haber nada aquí- dijo el Edmund adulto, llegaron hasta el segundo piso del edificio de la derecha, pero no podían encontrar nada, pasaron por un gran ventanal, tan grande que fácilmente podías caer por él, - espera escuche algo- todos se detuvieron al oír a Peter hablar, de pronto un flecha impacto contra la pared que estaba justo atrás de ellos, todos dirigieron la vista hacia el edificio de enfrente donde pudieron ver a un enano con un arco, rápidamente la Susan adulta tomo el arco que traía en la espalda y tiro apuntando hacia aquel enano, quien parecía haber caído al suelo.

todos se dirigieron hasta el edificio de la izquierda, pero al llegar no había nadie, ni pista de el enano, la joven Susan miro por el ventanal desde donde había sido disparada la flecha, -esto es extraño- dijo la morena menor, -¿Qué pasa Sue?- le pregunto el rubio menor a su hermana, - hay algo extraño aquí, desde este punto el no pudo fallar el tiro, al menos que así lo hubiera querido el- el magnífico adulto reacciono al oír las palabras de la versión joven de su esposa, -es una trampa, no quiso matarnos, dio una señal, tenemos que salir de aquí- todos se pusieron en movimiento, pero antes de llegar por la puerta que daba al edificio del centro aparecieron varias criaturas armadas con espadas, del edificio de la derecha otro grupo de criaturas empezó a tirar flechas con fuego hacia ellos, los Edmund y Peter adultos empezaron a luchar con las criaturas al igual que sus versiones jóvenes, Edith iba a unirse a ellos pero su padre le grito que se alejara ya que era peligroso, los hombres que iban con ellos fueron alcanzados por las flecha, la Lucy adulta saco su daga y empezó a luchar junto a su hermano y esposo, la joven Susan trataba de proteger a su hermana menor mientras que ella y Alex disparaban a las criaturas del edificio de la derecha que seguían tirando flechas en llamas, la Susan adulta buscaba algo con que poder escapar, encontró una larga cadena tirada en el piso, y pudo observar como la pared empezaba a arder, ato la cadena a la flecha y disparo clavándola justo en una pared que parecía fuerte del edificio de enfrente, -tenemos que salir de aquí esto se está incendiando- grito la Susan adulta, Alex disparo unas flechas más y en el edificio de alado ya no quedaba nadie, la Susan adulta rompió la parte baja de su vestido con la punta de una flecha formando un lazo, -Alex toma esto y cruza al otro lado- Alex miro a su prima por un momento, pero se tranquilizó al ver que su tía imitaba la acción que su madre había hecho, tomo el lazo que su madre le ofrecía y cruzo al edificio de al lado como si fuera una tirolesa, Edith lo siguió después, la joven Susan hizo lo mismo con la pequeña Lucy y luego siguió ella, cuando parecía que los chicos habían acabado con las criaturas que los atacaban, en el edificio de la derecha empezaron a aparecer un grupo de faunos con espadas. La Susan adulta al ver que del otro lado aparecían más arqueros se lanzó por la cadena para ayudar a los del otro lado. Los Edmund y Peter adultos derribaron al último enano -¡Edmund! ¡Peter! ¡Vallan a ayudar a Susan, yo iré enseguida!- les indico la Lucy a sus hermanos, Peter con un poco de desconfianza cruzo hacia el edificio derecho. –Lu, no puedo dejarte sola aquí, es peligroso, esto está a punto de caerse- el edificio empezaba a arder cada vez más, parecía que pronto se vendría abajo, los jóvenes Peter y Edmund solo observaban como los adultos discutían. -¡vamos Ed!, yo iré enseguida-. Edmund aún no estaba convencido pero pensó que entre más pronto el saliera de ahí más pronto ella lo seguiría.

Edmund adulto cruzo por la cadena ayudado de su espada, -vamos, tienes que salir de aquí- les dijo la reina valiente a los menores, Peter tomo el cintillo donde guardaba su espada y lo uso como como cuerda para cruzar. Edmund iba a hacer lo mismo que su hermano pero su pie se atoro en el piso de madera podrido, Lucy con ayuda de su daga rompió las vigas de madera, pero el pie de Edmund estaba muy lastimado debido al fuego que había en el suelo, -tengo que sacarte de aquí- Lucy rompió la manga de su vestido con su daga y se la dio a Edmund para que lo usara como soga, Edmund estaba parado en el ventanal preparado para saltar, pero un fauno con espada apareció tratando de atacarlo, Lucy tomo la espada de Edmund y ataco al fauno, -¡sal de aquí Ed!- Edmund vio como la mujer luchaba contra aquel fauno y como el edificio parecía no aguantar un minuto más, - No puedo dejarte aquí, ¡puedes morir!- la Lucy adulta con mucho esfuerzo trataba de atacar al fauno ya que el humo le impedía ver, -¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Ponte a salvo! ¡Si algo te pasa no habrá futuro!- entonces Edmund entendió, Lucy no solo lo protegía a él, sino también al Edmund adulto que sería su esposo y a su hija Edith, ya que si el moría ninguno de los dos existía, Edmund volvió la vista hacia el edificio de la derecha y pudo ver a lo lejos a su hermana menor, recordó lo feliz que se veía ella en el futuro con su familia, y pensó que sería muy injusto que ella lo perdiera todo solo porque él se hiciera el héroe.

-está bien- Lucy sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Edmund, -diles que los amo- Edmund se dio cuenta de que Lucy ya no podía pelear más y que sabía que era su fin, el asintió a su petición y salto, cuando estaba llegando al edificio de la derecha, pudo ver como el izquierdo estaba totalmente en llamas, -¿Dónde está Lucy?- fue lo primero que pregunto su versión adulta con voz alarmada, se escuchó un gran ruido y todos vieron como el edificio se venía abajo incendiado por las llamas.

-¡Lucy! ¡Lu! ¡Mamá! ¡Tía!- se escucharon los gritos de Edith, Alex y los reyes adultos llegando al patio del fortaleza (claro que a Edmund lo ayudaron a bajar por su pie lastimado), vieron como el edifico se reducía a cenizas el Edmund adulto trato de acercarse pero su hermano se lo impidió, -Ed, es imposible que haya sobrevivido a eso- el Edmund adulto vio como salían lágrimas de los ojos de su hermano mayor, el Edmund adulto callo de rodillas afectado por la muerte de su esposa, el joven Edmund descubrió un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, miro a su alrededor y vio a su versión adulta arrodillado en el suelo con los puños cerrados fuertemente llorando el nombre de su esposa, a su lado estaba el Peter adulto igual con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando a un muy triste Susan adulta que lloraba encerrada en su pecho, Alex lloraba abrazando a su prima la cual estaba desconsolada y llamaba a su madre una y otra vez, vio a su pequeña hermana quedarse atónita mirando hacia los escombros del edificio, sus hermanos mayores no hablaban, se mostraban muy callados y con los ojos llorosos, por su parte el joven Edmund se sentía culpable, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, proteger la razón por la que Lucy había dado su vida, pero aun así se sentía mal por no haberla podido ayudar.

 **Laura sad XD lo se un poco triste pero necesario, nos vemos en la proxima**


	9. Dolor y sorpresas

-¡te encontré!- Payton corrió una de las enormes cortinas de la sala dejando ver a un niño de cabellos castaños claros, -eres buena en esta juego- aunque Luke sabía que era mentira ya que él no ponía mucho esfuerzo en esconderse para que ella lo encontrara fácilmente,-me toca esconderme- después la niña salió corriendo por uno de los pasillos del castillo. Unos segundos después Luke salió en su búsqueda, tras varios minutos de buscarla Luke se empezaba a frustrar hasta que un débil llanto llamo su atención, escucho de donde venía y llego hasta la biblioteca, ahí estaba la niña debajo de una mesa gimoteando, -¿Qué pasa Pay?- el niño se acercó a la pequeña y la abrazo, -creí que te habías olvidado de mi- Luke la apretó más contra sí,- yo jamás me olvidaría de ti Payton- el la ayudo a Salir de debajo de la mesa, y ambos vieron algo arriba de esta,- ¿Qué es esto?- Luke vio un gran libro rojo brillante, el libro se abrió de pronto haciendo que los niños dieran un respingo –Luke vámonos por favor, tengo miedo- Luke tomo la mano de su prima para salir de ahí. –está bien, vámonos- ambos se dirigieron a la puerta pero esta no abrió, el libro empezó a pasar sus páginas y Luke tiraba más fuerte de la puerta, cuando por fin el libro se detuvo Luke se acercó cuidadosamente a él con su prima a sus espaldas, vio lo que estaba escrito ahí y lo leyó en voz baja, entonces todo se volvió oscuro para los niños, ambos se sintieron en un lugar muy apretado, -esto parece una caja- dijo Luke palmeando el lugar y tratando de abrirlo, -hey que hay ahí- los niños escucharon la voz de un hombre, -espera podría ser un intruso, lleva el baúl a cubierta para que que el rey decida que hacer- en eso ambos sintieron como la caja que había resultado ser un baúl, era levantado.

.

.

.

.

Una mujer furiosa no paraba de maldecir a los que tenía en frente, -ustedes eran muchos ¿y solo me trajeron eso?- grito la mujer encolerizada a través del espejo, -su majestad, ellos nos atacaron y ella fue la única que pudimos atrapar- hablo un enano, la mujer miro a la chica, ella estaba amordazada y sus manos estaban atadas por detrás y era sostenida por dos faunos quienes la agarraban fuertemente por los brazos, -llévenla al calabozo- las ordenes fueron acatadas y la chica desapareció.

la llevaron por varios pasillos, la chica observo cada detalle, los túneles eran largos y hechos de piedra que conectaban varias habitaciones, las cuales ninguna tenia puerta, solo un agujero rectangular, había vigas y postes de madera sosteniendo los techos, aquel lugar tenía el aspecto de una mina abandonada, y por el olor se dio cuenta de que se encontraban bajo tierra, después de mucho caminar por un largo pasillo iluminado por antorchas llegaron a un cuarto inmenso donde había celdas hechas con paredes de piedra y rejas de metal, los faunos que la sostenían la arrojaron sin cuidado al interior de una cerrando la reja, la chica cayó al suelo lastimándose las rodillas y manos y haciéndole raspones al vestido que llevaba el cual estaba sucio y roto llegándole un par de dedos debajo de la rodilla.

Se sentó recargándose en una de las paredes abrazando sus piernas y soltando ligeras lágrimas, -¿Qué sucedió?- se preguntó a sí misma.

.

.

.

.

El Edmund adulto estaba recostado en la cama de su camarote su brazo izquierdo estaba extendido sirviéndole de almohada a su hija, después del incidente todos habían regresado al barco pero sin zarpar, su hermana mayor había dicho que era mejor que Edith descansara, ya que había llorado desde ayer por la tarde y ninguno de los dos había querido probar algo de comida razón por la que estaban débiles, así fue como Edmund termino recostado a su lado ya que ella no quería dormir, quería estar con su madre, y el no tuvo más remedio que encargarse de que durmiera, le acaricio la cabeza y le canto una vieja canción de cuna que había escuchado a Lucy cantar a los niños cuando eran pequeños, cuando al fin se durmió la mente de Edmund comenzó a divagar, aun no podía creer que su esposa no estuviera ahí con el si tan solo unas horas atrás había estado entre sus brazos después de haberse dado una "escapada" a la bodega del barco, no podía ni quería creer que la mujer de la que había estado enamorado desde hace casi 14 años y la hermana que había conocido de toda la vida ya no estaba con él, -Lucy- el pelinegro murmuro su nombre y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, había llorado tanto que solo le quedaban pocas, apretó la niña contra sí y trato de dormir.

.

.

.

.

Cerca de ahí en otro camarote los jóvenes reyes platicaban con Alex, la pequeña Lucy estaba recostada en las piernas de su hermano mayor quien estaba al lado de Susan, Edmund estaba sentado en un banco de ventana mirando hacia el mar y Alex se encontraba sentado a sus pies, -pobre Edith la debe de estar pasando mal- dijo Alex con la mirada triste por pensar en su prima, -¿ella siempre fue cercana a su padre?- pregunto Susan, -ellos dos tienen una buena relación ya que mi tío Ed consiente mucho a Edith por ser su única niña, pero él dice no tener favoritos, aunque Edith no se parece mucho a él según mi papa, él dice que cuando el tío Ed era niño era callado y reservado y le costaba socializar con desconocidos pero aun así le gustaba ayudar, pero mi prima aunque también es algo callada les gusta ayudar a la gente y le molesta que la tratemos como a una niña pequeña o que la sobreprotejamos, a ella le gusta salir a explorar y tener aventuras- Edmund sonrió a las palabras de Alex ya que le recordaban a cierta persona, -papa dice que es como la tía Lu cuando era niña, supongo que por eso eran como mejores amigas- decía Alex con una sonrisa en la boca, -la quieres mucho ¿verdad?- Alex se sonrojo un poco al escuchar la pregunta de Susan, -bueno ella y yo somos muy amigo ya que fuimos los primeros en llegar, pero tampoco somos tan unidos como Payton y Luke- Susan frunció el ceño, -¿Quiénes son Pay…- no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió, -Susan quiere que vayan a cubierta- era la voz del rey Peter adulto, que sin más volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Seguro es para el almuerzo, tenemos la costumbre de comer todos juntos, dice mi mama que es porque les recuerda a su mundo- les explicaba Alex a los jóvenes reyes ya que al estar en un barco lo más común es que cada quien comiera por su lado, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a cubierta ya que los camarotes estaban en una especie de sótano, al llegar Alex vio a sus padres y su tío sentados en unos barriles comiendo, su prima estaba en las piernas de su tío mientras esta le animaba a que comiera un pedazo de pan, aunque ni él podía con su tristeza, Alex instintivamente se acercó a su prima para tratar de hacerle platica mientras los jóvenes reyes se sentaban a lado de los adultos.

-su majestad- se escuchó la voz de un hombre, -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el Peter adulto, -hemos encontrado un baúl en la bodega pero luce algo sospechoso- el Peter adulto sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su espalda y con un solo golpe corto el candado de aquel baúl, dos de los hombres lo volcaron y todos se sorprendieron al ver a dos niños salir de él, -¡Payton, Luke!- gritaron los reyes adultos y los príncipes, todos abrazaron a los niños, -¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Edmund niño mirando la escena perplejo al igual que sus hermanos, - son nuestros hijos- respondió Peter arrodillado al lado de los niños como los demás, -papi ¿Dónde está mama?- el Edmund adulto palideció al escuchar la pregunta de Luke –Luke sucedió algo y Lucy… ella… no.. Ella… -trataba de explicarle el Edmund adulto pero sentía un nudo en la garganta, Luke pareció comprender y las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

Un par de horas después ya los niños estaban al tanto de lo que había pasado, Luke se sentí muy triste solo tenía 8 años y su madre ya no estaba. Los reyes adultos dejaron que sus hijos se quedaran hablando con sus versiones jóvenes, -entonces… ¿Payton es hija mía y Luke de Edmund?- pregunto el Peter menor a los niños –así es- contestón Alex ya que su prima aún estaba algo desconcentrada el joven Edmund miraba con atención a Luke, el tenía unos ojos negros y un cabello castaño claro un poco largo pero sin llegarle a los hombros, por su parte el niño no notaba la mirada de Edmund ya que él no dejaba de ver a la pequeña Lucy que de vez en cuando lo miraba y le sonreía y Luke le devolvía la sonrisa, Edmund sintió un piquete de molestia pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir escuchando la plática entre sus hermanos, Alex, Luke, Payton y las pocas participaciones de Edith.

Susan decidió que era momento de seguir adelante investigando la isla, así que se estaban preparando para regresar, en el cuarto se encontraban Edmund y Peter adultos, -Edmund ¿estás bien?- Peter sabía que Edmund a un estaba afectado por la muerte de Lucy y no era que él no lo estuviera solo que Edmund y Lucy tenían algo más fuerte que la relación de hermanos de Lucy y el: amor, y era por eso que su hermano sufría mas –Peter no sé cómo le are yo solo con los niños, no podre, talvez Luke este bien pero Edith es una niña que pasar cuando crezca… yo… yo- Peter vio cómo su hermano se empezaba a preocupar, -tranquilo Edmund, no estás solo, Susan y yo estamos contigo- Edmund le dio las gracias a su hermano y siguieron preparándose, unos minutos después los adulto se fueron a investigar dejando a los niños a salvo en el barco.

.

.

.

.

-tu vienes con nosotros- decía un fauno mientras la cargaba al estilo nupcial y la llevaba casi inconsciente por algunos pasillo saliendo del edificio en llamas, hasta llegar a un edificio de al lado, el fauno movió una piedra en el piso abriendo un acceso donde alcanzo a ver unas escaleras con muy poca luz, a lo lejos podía escuchar su nombre y un derrumbe, -Lucy-.

Lucy abrió los ojos, llevaba dos días teniendo el mismo sueño, dos días desde que se encontraba en esa celda, lastimada y con poca comida y solo podía recordar esa pequeña escena de lo que pasó antes de que se desmayara, y solo podía pensar en eso, en sus pequeños, en sus hermanos y en su esposo.

-mi señora, ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos?- hablaba un enano hacia una mujer en un espejo, -estoy pensando inútil, necesito mi venganza rápido, y encontrar un contenedor, solo tengo hasta mañana antes de que el hechizo del espejo termine y desaparezca para siempre- la mujer parecía muy alterada, -tengo una idea tráeme a aquella chiquilla- el enano obedeció, -parece que me serás útil, pequeña entrometida- murmuro jadis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, tarde mucho en actualizar, pero surgieron muchos problemas, por lo general hago un borrador escrito de los capitulo que llevo a todos lados por si la inspiración llega, pero un día lo perdí, y lo anduve buscando por mucho tiempo, me sentí tan frustrada y triste ya que llevaba bastante y por eso me tarde más, y al final no quedo como hubiera deseado, pero en fin aquí esta y espero que les guste, tómenlo como un regalo de navidad.**

 **FELICES FIESTAS!**


	10. El deseo

Los reyes adultos parecían exhaustos, llevaban dos días buscando por toda la isla, no se habían acercado a la zona de la fortaleza ya que no querían recordar lo sucedido en ese lugar, y aún no habían encontrado nada, regresaron al barco cansados, Edmund fue a la habitación de sus versiones jóvenes a ver si todo estaba bien, y encontró a los niños dormidos en el suelo, casi formando un circulo, como si se hubieran dormido platicando, la pequeña Lucy dormía al lado de su hermana y Luke, Edith estaba al lado de un Alex dormido, y Peter estaba cerca de Payton, mientras el joven Edmund estaba entre Edith y Lucy. Edmund cerró la puerta y se dirigió al camarote que compartía con sus hermanos, pero antes de entrar pudo escuchar sonidos que sabía perfectamente de que trataban, Edmund se alejó para darles espacio a sus hermanos y se fue a cubierta a mirar un rato el mar, para regresar a su camarote un par de horas después.

A la mañana siguiente Alex y Edith pidieron acompañar a sus padres a buscar en la isla y estos cedieron después de muchos ruegos, dejando a los más menores en el barco por seguridad, -dijiste que era una pequeña isla papá- dijo Alex pues ya llevaban casi dos horas caminando, -y así es, es más pequeña que las que conocemos, pero no deja de ser una isla,- Peter decidio que era mejor ir en grupos para buscar mejor, por un lado iban la Susan adulta y su hijo, en otro grupo iban Edith y su padre, en otro iban los jóvenes Lucy y Edmund, y en otro Peter y Susan, el Peter adulto decidió ir solo.

.

.

.

Payton y Luke estaban en la oriya de la isla con nada más que arboles a sus espaladas, sus padres les habían dejado jugar en la oriya mientras no se alejaran mucho del barco, Payton estaba viendo las imágenes de un viejo libro que encontró por ahí sentada en la arena, mientras que Luke solo veía el mar y sus olas, -pareces molesto- dijo Payton hacia su primo, - no es nada, es solo que quería ir con los demás- Payton se acercó a su primo, -sabes que no podemos por ser pequeños- le dijo tratando de conversarlo,- no soy tan pequeño, soy un príncipe, a mi edad mi madre ya era un reina y a la edad de Edith mi padre ya peleaba en guerras, ella fue con ellos y es una chica, odio que me traten como un niño pequeño- pocas veces Payton podía ver a su primo de esa manera, por lo general era tierno, tímido, callado, y protector, pero no soportaba que lo hicieran menos, siempre pedía un trato justo. –no te preocupes estoy aquí contigo- Payton le sonrió a su primo y este le correspondió, -¿no te gustaría haber ido con ellos?-, le pregunto Luke un poco más tranquilo, -sí, pero sé que aquí estoy segura aquí contigo- Payton vio cómo su primo la miraba fijamente, -me gustaría ser más fuerte para mantenerte segura donde sea- Payton abrazo a su primo.

-¿eso es lo que quiere mi príncipe?- pregunto una dulce voz a las espaldas de Luke, -¿Quién eres?- presunto Luke poniéndose enfrente de su prima, en ese momento una hermosa ninfa se dejó ver, tenía piel extremadamente blanca y un cabello cobrizo como la madera de aquellos árboles, y vestía unas telas azules como el mar enredadas por todo el cuerpo, -no tema mi príncipe, no le hace daño, se quiénes son, el príncipe Luke, y la princesa Payton, el viento me lo ha dicho, sus padres viajaron hacia las islas de las memorias hace poco, y el viento me ha contado sus recuerdos, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso mi príncipe, quiere pedirle un favor, hay gente mala en esta isla que es mi casa, y planean hacer algo mucho peor, le pido que usted y mis reyes me ayuden a acabar con aquel mal, ya que yo sola no puedo, se dónde deben buscar, y si usted y la princesa llevan esta información a oídos de sus padres, yo le concede un deseo a mi príncipe, solo tienen que decirle a mis reyes que no eviten el principio - Luke comprendió lo que pedía la ninfa y decidió ayudarla, -nosotros te ayudaremos, ¿pero porque no se lo dices tú misma a nuestros padres?- la ninfa sonrió con tristeza, -nosotras las ninfas somos magia y estamos atadas a nuestro lugar, como lo es mi isla, mi casa, cuando ese mal entro aquí, empezó a absorber magia, y me ha debilitado, soy muy débil para llegar al centro de la isla, donde están sus padres, y eh estado en este árbol desde que todo empezó, siempre ha sido el más fuerte de todos y es lo que me mantiene viva, muchas veces vi a mis reyes pasar por aquí, pero no tuve la fuerza suficiente para hablar, eh esperado reunir fuerzas para hablar con el próximo que pasara y ha resultado ser mi príncipe y princesa, peo ahora mi príncipe ¿cuál es el deseo como agradecimiento?- Luke miro a la ninfa que parecía ya muy cansada con tan solo hablar, luego volteo a ver a su prima y a su mente vino su deseo, se acercó a la ninfa, le susurro algo al oído, y luego se separó, -como ordene mi príncipe- después de eso la ninfa desapareció, por unos segundos todo fue calma, hasta que Luke sintió algo extraño en él, como si una fuerza creciera.

.

.

.

.

Edmund y Edith llevaban un rato ya caminando para ser exactos dos horas, iban hacia el rio donde quedaron de verse, iban muy atentos buscando cualquier pista, incluso Edith tropezó y Edmund la ayudo a levantarse, -ten más cuidado pequeña- le dijo Edmund revolviéndole los cabellos, a los pocos minutos llegaron al rio donde ya los estaban esperando los demás, -deberíamos intentar ir- dijo Peter, sus hermanos sabían a lo que se refería, empezaron a hablar sobre eso cuando un ligero viento los distrajo, en el cielo no muy alto escucharon un tipo de aleteo, todos vieron como una dragón se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban, al momento todos retrocedieron y prepararon sus armas, la bestia se posiciono enfrente de ellos, tenía la piel color crema con toques cafés, inmediatamente y sin saber cómo Payton aparecía al lado de aquel dragón.

-Pay, aléjate- grito Peter jalando a su hija del brazo sin dejar que la niña hablara y apunto al dragón con su espada, igual que Susan con su arco, Peter retrocedió con Payton y el dragón rugió, la Susan adulta estaba a punto de disparar pero algo la interrumpió, -¡Sue, espera!- fue el grito del Edmund adulto, se fue acercando al dragón a paso lento, -¡Luke!- el dragón miro hacia el Edmund adulto y agacho la cabeza, Edmund lo acaricio y una neblina blanca cubrió a la bestia, Edmund ya no sintió piel escamosa bajo su mano, si no mechones de cabello, todos contemplaron la imagen de Luke en medio de la niebla, Payton se soltó de Peter y se acercó a su primo, -¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto el joven Peter, -es algo largo de explicar, pero tengo que decirles algo, la ninfa del bosque ha dicho que no eviten al principio, que es donde deben buscar- todos se quedaron callados, -la fortaleza- murmuro el Edmund adulto, no quería volver ahí, no quería revivir el recuerdo de su esposa muriendo, -Ed tenemos que volver- le dijo su hermana tocando su hombro.

.

.

.

.

Regresaron al lugar que Edmund tanto detestaba, pero tenía que intentar buscar ahí, si quería que los culpables de la muerte de su esposa pagaran, estuvieron buscando durante 1 hora, hasta que Peter decidió que tenían que ir hacia el edificio derrumbado, las ruinas llegaban a la mitad del edificio de en medio, Edith tropezó con un pedazo de concreto lastimándose la rodilla, -cuidado, Edith- le dijo Alex ayudándole a pararse,-espera, mira- Alex y Edith vieron una especie de hoyo en el suelo, los demás llegaron junto a los príncipes, Peter y Edmund adultos movieron las piedras que bloqueaban el camino, cuando por fin acabaron, todos contemplaron un enorme hoyo en suelo, -¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto el joven Edmund, -lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana, venir preparados para todo- todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Peter, decidieron regresar al baro y volver al día siguiente, en el camino Luke y Payton le contaron a los demás sobre lo que hablaron con la ninfa.

Al día siguiente, el grupo ya iban de regreso hacia aquella fortaleza acompañados de 300 guardias, ya que habían pedido refuerzos desde el día en que llegaron a esa isla, cuando llegaron a la fortaleza el rey Peter adulto dio instrucciones de lo que se tenía que hacer, primero bajaron los reyes y príncipes por unas largas escaleras, después de lo que parecieron ser horas llegaron a un cuarto enorme hacho con paredes de piedra y madera, en el medio de aquel gran salón había una escalinata donde descansaba un espejo hecho de hielo, la pequeña Lucy rozo con sus dedos aquel gélido espejo, y pudo ver su reflejo en él, pero este tenía algo diferente, se veía como su versión adulta, pero sus ojos denotaban un increíble tristeza y miedo, la pequeña Lucy se alejó inmediatamente de ahí sin decir palabra, en el salón había dos puertas una de ellas más grande que la otra, los reyes decidieron seguir recorriendo aquel lugar, cruzaron por la puerta más grande y se quedaron asombrados al ver lo grande que era el lugar parecía como toda una isla subterránea, el siguiente salón media aproximadamente 20 metros de alto y 3 km de ancho, a lo lejos se veían mas pasillos , y cada vez que entraban a uno nuevo cuarto, parecían más grandes y algunos más chicos, era como estar en un laberinto, hasta llegar a un cuarto que parecía el doble de grande que el primer salón, los reyes empezaron a sentirse confundidos, iban a seguir su camino cuando una voz los distrajo, una que Edmund reconoció al instante, lavo que muchas veces, le dedico un te amo y la voz que mucha veces lo hizo sonreír.

-¿buscan algo?- y entonces Edmund la vio, tan hermosa como la recordaba.


	11. Jadis

-Lucy- muchas sensaciones bailaban en la cabeza de Edmund, no podía creerlo, estaba ahí, delante suyo, tan igual pero a la vez tan diferente, su cabello estaba atado en un rodete bajo, y llevaba un vestido azul, además sus ojos eran azulado como el hielo, sentía tanta alegría de verla, creyó que era un espejismo, una ilusión, temía parpadear y que desapareciera, pero sin embargo también sentía otra cosa que no sabía cómo describir.

-¡mamá!- grito Edith en cuanto la vio y salió corriendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos, pero antes de que Edith pudiera siquiera rozarla con sus dedos, una mano la agarro fuertemente de los cabellos, cuando Edith pudo verle la cara a su agresora, casi llora al ver que era su madre, Lucy miro fijamente hacia los niños, -Edmund, que bueno verte, ¿te unirás de nuevo a mí?... traidor- siseo Lucy con una voz terrible, -jadis- murmuro el Edmund adulto al reconocer a la mujer, saco su espada e hiso ademan de ir por su hija pero la mujer volvió a hablar -¿te conozco?- pregunto "Lucy" al Edmund adulto, después de echarle una mirada analizadora al rey justo se dio cuenta de quién era, -¿Edmund? Así que lo que mis informantes decían eran ciertos…- luego le dirigió un mirada a la niña que tenía agarrada por el cabello, -así que en esto se dedicaron, a traer más inútiles al mundo, ¿será que también es una traidora como tú?- dijo mientras aventaba a Edith hacia los demás y miraba al pequeño Edmund, el Edmund adulto ayudo a su hija a levantarse ya que había caído de rodillas -Alex, váyanse ahora y pónganse a salvo- le dijo el Peter adulto a su hijo, la Susan menor le hiso una seña a Lucy para que saliera de ahí con el resto, antes de irse la pequeña Lucy hecho una mirada hacia sus hermanos, pudo ver la cara de Peter, que demostraba fortaleza y enojo, la cara de Susan que demostraba furia, y luego la cara de Edmund, el único que la miro a los ojos, pero no supo descubrir lo que expresaba, parecía altamente preocupado, no pudo detenerse a observar, siguió corriendo con los demás por uno de los largos pasillos.

-¿Por qué luces así?- le pregunto el Edmund adulto a jadis, -¿te gusta? Tu hermana me sirvió de mucho- dijo jadis con una sonrisa malvada -¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto Edmund pero jadis no le contesto, -Susan es el momento- dijo Peter y rápidamente Susan hizo sonar su cuerno y la cara de jadis cambio al escuchar cómo se acercaba el ejercito de los reyes, pero no eran los únicos, de atrás de jadis también salieron un montón de criaturas, -¿Dónde está Lucy?- pregunto el Edmund adulto perdiendo la paciencia, -eso ya no tiene importancia- le respondió jadis, Edmund estaba muy enojado y dio la señal para que la batalla comenzara ambos contrincantes luchaban sin cesar, unos contra otros, en una danza de guerra, Edmund uso su espada y se dirigió contra jadis, -¿usaste el libro no es así?- Dijo Edmund mientras trataba de darle un golpe por la derecha pero jadis lo intercepto, -no se te escapa nada Edmund querido, ¿de dónde crees que salieron todos ellos?- Edmund dio un vistazo rápido hacia el ejercito de jadis, todos sus aliados parecían enfermos, con ojos cansados y apagados, Edmund comprendió a lo que se refería Jadis -¿Qué les hiciste?- pregunto aún más furioso todavía, era tan raro y confuso ver la cara de quien había sido su esposa, haciendo cosas terribles, tanta maldad no quedaba con ella, al menos no con la Lucy que él conocía, siguió tratando de atacar a la bruja con muy poco éxito, Peter trato de dar un golpe sorpresa a la bruja, pero esta fue más rápida, la batalla siguió por mucho tiempo, dos faunos llegaron a atacar a los reyes adultos, dejando paso a la bruja para que se moviera, pero inmediatamente fue interceptada por el joven Edmund, tanto la Susan adulta como la joven disparaban flechas, y usaban sus mejores a tácticas de batalla, -Susan deberíamos ponerlos a salvo, recuerda lo que puede pasar- le dijo Peter a su esposa, esta sabía a que se refería a sus versiones jóvenes, pensó en sus hijos, y se dispuso a gritar una orden, -saquen a los jóvenes reyes de aquí- el joven Edmund estaba peleando con jadis cuando la oren fue dada, -vamos Edmund sabemos que eres muy débil para esto- le decía la bruja, -perderás a tus hermanos, y todo lo que te importa- Edmund daba lo mejor de sí para contraatacarla, -¡NO!- gritaba el a la provocaciones de la bruja, -sabes que sí, yo misma me encargare de eso, primero será tu hermano, por atacarme aquella vez, luego será tu hermana mayor por no haber sido lo suficientemente buena para convencerlos de irse de aquí, luego será tu hija-, Edmund se enfureció, -¡no tocaras a mis hijos- no sabía por qué los había llamado así, pero es lo que sentía, la necesidad de protegerlos, pero pronto vio su error, -¿hijos? Así que no solo es la niña eh, supongo que el otro es el niño que lleva tus ojos, no te preocupes también puedo encargarme de él, ya lo hice antes Edmund, lo hice con tu esposa y mejor aún matare a tu hermana menor, para que tu asqueroso futuro no exista, para que tus hijos no existan y cuando por fin haya acabado con ellos, entonces te matare a ti, después de que veas todo eso- jadis hirió a Edmund en un costado, pero antes de que pudiera herirlo más un soldado tomo a Edmund por el estómago y lo jalo para sacarlo de ahí, mientras otro de los soldados trataba de distraer a jadis.

La batalla parecía no tener fin, caían miembros de ambos bandos, los reyes no sabían que hacer, sabían que la batalla no era de ellos, que solo tenían que buscar el libro, pero también sabían que si se rendían ahora, jadis haría lo que quisiera y su futuro estaría en peligro, tenían que luchar por su pasado, por su presente y por su futuro.

.

.

.

.

-Edith, ¿en dónde estamos?- Edith sonrió con amargura al escuchar aquella pregunta, misma que había escuchado varias veces antes, -no lo sé Alex- los príncipes llevaban caminando desde hace una hora por los pasillos, -que crees que pase- pregunto Luke con un toque tímido en su voz hacia Lucy, -no lo sé, pero tranquilízate, preocuparnos no ayudara mucho- dijo Lucy tratando de tranquilizarlo, -tienes razón ma… lo siento- Lucy sonrió, -no te preocupes- Luke asintió, -está bien mama- dijo esto último muy bajito y Lucy sonrió aún más, -mira, creo que es ahí- Alex señalo una gran puerta y todos llegaron al salón principal, aquel donde estaba el espejo, y las dos puertas-esperen- Luke escucho unos pasos que venían desde los pasillos, de inmediato cada quien tomo lo que tuviera como arma, pero las bajaron de inmediato al ver venir a los jóvenes Susan y Peter, quienes ayudaban a un Edmund herido a caminar, -¡Edmund!- grito Lucy al verlo y de inmediato se acercó a darle un poco de aquel frasco que curaba heridas, -debimos quedarnos- dijo Peter algo molesto, -no pet, ellos tienen sus razones- le dijo Edmund a su hermano, - así ¿y cuáles son?- Edmund estaba recargado en la pared a punto de contestarle a su hermano, pero un sonido los interrumpió el sonido de un puerta.

Lucy estaba entrado por la puerta pequeña que estaba en la habitación donde se encontraban, ella ignoraba los sonido que venían de sus hermanos y Luke quienes la llamaban, la puerta se cerró tras de ella, contemplo el cuarto en el que había entrado, era pequeño, con estanterías, mesas con muchos frasco que tenían contenidos extraños, pero en medio de ellos estaba aquel libro del que tanto había oído hablar, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, el libro empezó a pasar sus páginas, asustando ligeramente a Lucy, el libro no dejaba de pasar sus páginas hasta que Lucy puso mu mano sobre el libro, deteniéndolo por completo, se puso de puntillas para leer lo que ahí decía "a la prisión de hielo entrad, liberad lo que ahí se ha encerrado y tomad su lugar, solo una gota basta" sin saber cómo en la mano de Lucy apareció una especie de daga al haber leído aquellas palabras, de inmediato la puerta se abrió, -¡Lucy!- le grito Edmund a su hermana, pero esta no lo escuchaba su mirada estaba dirigida hacia un punto fijo, esta caminaba hacia aquella escalinata contemplando el espejo que estaba ahí, lo contemplo durante algunos segundos, -¡Lucy!- volvió a gritar Edmund y como si le hubieran dado un golpe volvió a la realidad, ignorando los gritos de sus hermanos Lucy salió corriendo por aquella puerta por la que habían entrado hace unos minutos, -¡Lucy!, ¡Lu!, ¡mama!- escucho los gritos que la llamaban pero siguió corriendo, Peter salió tras ella, Edmund hiso ademan de seguirlo pero Susan lo impidió y siguió a su hermano mayor.

Peter, no dejaba de defenderse de los ataque que recibía, bloqueaba a su derecha e izquierda, pero parecía que esto no acabaría pronto, llevaban casi 4 horas así, ya estaban cansados, y parecían no tener la ventaja, jadis había perdido muchos integrantes de su ejército pero Peter aún más, Susan seguía tirando flechas, se había asegurado de llevar las suficientes y usar una sola en más de un solo enemigo, pero parecía que no daba resultado, no quería rendirse, no podía hacerlo, debía ser fuerte por sus hijos, Edmund estaba del otro lado de aquel lugar, estaba pelando contra un enano y un fauno, el enano le ataco por la derecha pero Edmund logro bloquearlo, sin embargo el enano aprovecho esto para tratar de darle por el costado izquierdo, haciéndole un corte en la cara a Edmund, quien después con un golpe certero de su espada logro acabar con él, miro hacia donde estaban sus hermanos, Peter peleaba contra 1 minotauro, mientras que Susan trataba de buscar un buen lugar para disparar sus flechas, los tres reyes seguían haciendo lo mejor que podían, sin saber cómo Edmund sintió un golpe en su espalda, cuando volteo Edmund vio a jadis, sabia porque lo atacaba, tenía un resentimiento hacia él, pero Edmund no fue lo bastante rápido, cuando volteo jadis lo tiro al suelo poniéndose encima de él, empezaron a forcejear, duraron así por unos minutos, tratando de asestar golpes al contrario, jadis en un momento de distracción puso su espada contra el cuello de Edmund, -antes de acabar contigo te diré algo, fui yo quien envió aquel ataque a la fortaleza al saber que estaban ahí, fui yo la causante de la muerte de tu hermana, y no sabes cómo me reí cuando me dijeron lo que paso- Edmund estaba más furioso que nunca –te hare pagar su muerte, maldita- jadis rio con ganas al escucharlo caer ante sus falsas provocaciones –tal vez en otra vida Edmund, porque en esta no- cuando jadis se disponía a cortar el cuello de Edmund sintió como alguien la empujaba, cuando alzo la vista vio a la pequeña Lucy, -tu maldita- siseo jadis lanzándose contra la niña.

Los jóvenes Peter y Susan que venían siguiéndola de inmediato corrieron hacia ella pero fueron interceptados por tres de los guardias de jadis, el Edmund adulto trato de defender a la joven Lucy pero un fauno lo ataco por detrás impidiendo sus oportunidades de ayudar, -te enseñara, a no meterte en mis asuntos- jadis se lanzó contra Lucy quien solo estaba armada con una daga, -se lo que hiciste- dijo Lucy con la voz temblorosa, mientras escapaba de los ataque de jadis con esfuerzo, -eso ya no importa, pequeña entrometida- dijo mientras trataba de darle un golpe a Lucy, que esta esquivo pero hiso que perdiera el equilibrio, antes de que callera jadis la agarró del cuello de la armadura que llevaba puesta y la levanto hasta estar a la misma altura, -no debieron venir a Narnia nunca- cuando jadis estaba a punto de atravesarla con su espada, Lucy de manera rápida corto la cara de jadis con su daga, haciendo que esta la soltara pero al mismo tiempo le hiciera una herida en estomago con la espada, -maldita la pagaras caro- grito jadis, -no lo creo- dijo con dificultad Lucy, mostrándole la daga que tenía a jadis, -¡Nooooo!- grito la mujer, en ese momento parecía que todo se había congelado, jadis intento coger una vez más a Lucy pero antes de tocarla cayó al suelo como si alguien le hubiera disparado. En ese momento los integrantes del ejercito de jadis que quedaban dejaron de luchar, parecía que acaban de despertar de un sueño, Edmund, rápidamente se acercó hacia Lucy para ayudarla a levantarse, la pequeña no paraba de mirar hacia la mujer que estaba tendida enfrente de ella, la mujer se incorporó lentamente, -¿Qué?, ¿Edmund?, ¡Edmund!- grito la chica, Edmund la vio aquella si era su mujer y no una farsa, Edmund la reconoció al instante, se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola y llenando de besos su cara mientras ambos lloraban, cuando se separaron un poco Lucy contemplo todo a su alrededor, -¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto la Lucy adulta, mientras seguía abrazada de Edmund, -eso no importa ahora, ya te explicare luego- le dijo Edmund con lágrimas aun en los ojos, mientras sus hermanos se acercaban a ellos.

-te extrañe tanto, Lu- dijo Edmund besándola de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

 **Ola chicos, estamos llegando al final, si no me equivoco quedan sol capítulos, lo más probable es que solo uno, ¿les gustaría que esto tuviera un epilogo?, bueno espero que le haya gustado**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente**

 **\\(**)/**


	12. Regreso

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- volvió a preguntar la Lucy adulta mirando a todos lados, en ese momento el joven Edmund venia llegando, al ver como estaba todo se tranquilizó y se acercó a sus hermanos, -no lo sé muy bien, parece que jadis tenía el libro y lo uso para fabricar un ejército- le respondió el Peter adulto a su hermana, en ese momento el joven Edmund sintió como alguien lo tomaba por el hombro, al voltear vio a su hermana menor apoyándose en él, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, -duele- musito la niña y Edmund vio como la mano de su hermana tenía algo de sangre, Edmund tomo el frasco de la cintura de su hermana y le ayudo a tomar un par de gotas mientras se sentaba con ella en el piso.

-majestad queremos pedir disculpas por haber atentado en contra de ustedes- dijo un fauno acercándose al joven Peter, -esto no fue algo que ustedes hayan querido- le contesto la joven Susan, después con ayuda de la pequeña Lucy sanaron a los heridos que había, la Lucy adulta reconoció a un enano en el suelo, tenía una herida a la altura del corazón, -¿Lucy?- le hablo su esposo acercándose a ella, -es el cómplice de jadis- dijo la Lucy adulta mirando hacia el cuerpo, -¿Por qué habrá querido ayudar a jadis?- se preguntó el Peter adulto, -jadis solo quería venganza, es por eso que uso el espejo- dijo la Lucy menor, -¿a cuál espejo te refieres Lu-, pregunto el joven Peter, -el espejo de la escalinata- murmuro la Lucy adulta, -recuerdo haber estado en una celda, después me llevaron a un cuarto donde estaba aquel espejo, en él estaba jadis, ella utilizo una daga para hacerme un corte en la mano, después de eso todo fue tan malo, tenía frio, no podía moverme, veía a la gente, pero no podía hablar, los vi a ustedes, pero no pude comunicarme- finalizo la Lucy adulta con una mirada aterrada, su esposo se acercó a abrazarla, -aquel espejo era una prisión, puede el contener el alma de alguien pero no por mucho tiempo, solo por 3 meses, entonces el alma necesita un contenedor, un cuerpo, para eso necesita una gota de la sangre de la persona que cuyo cuerpo usara como contenedor, cuando el alma entra en el cuerpo, el alma que ahí residía pasa a tomar su lugar en el espejo- explico lo mejor que pudo la pequeña Lucy, -¿entonces ahora jadis está en el espejo?- pregunto la joven Susan, -no, si el alma ya estuvo ahí antes desaparecerá y el espejo se romperá, jadis ya no existe- finalizo la pequeña Lucy.

-supongo que nunca sabremos por que el la ayudo- dijo el Edmund adulto, la Lucy adulta se acercó a cerrar los ojos del enano, pero antes de que esta pudiera siquiera tocarlo el enano tomo las manos de la valiente, al momento Peter y Edmund adultos desenvainaron sus espadas, el enano jalo a Lucy hacia el hasta que su boca quedo cerca del oído de la reina valiente,-En 2 años…. en 2 años tu sangre te traicionara, te llevara fuera, regresaras por donde viniste y lo que más quieres te será arrebatado- dijo aquel enano con voz siniestra, soltando a Lucy par luego cerrar los ojos, -Lucy… ¿estás bien?- le pregunto su marido y la valiente solo asintió.

.

.

.

.

-deberíamos ir a ver qué pasa- dijo Edith sentada en el suelo acariciando la cabeza de Luke quien estaba en forma de dragón, al lado de Payton quien estaba dormida, -no podemos, recuerda lo que dijo el tío el Ed del pasado, debemos mantenernos a salvo- Edith parecía molesta ante lo dicho por Alex, -es un niño, incluso tu eres más grande que el- Alex rodo los ojos, -sigue siendo tu padre Edith, aunque sea más chico que yo y debes respetarlo- ella parecía calmarse un poco, -ya perdí a mi mama, no quiero perder a mi padre también- la mirada de Edith parecía triste, -y ¿crees que a mi tío le guste perder a uno de sus hijos, a su única hija, cuando acaba de perder a su esposa?- Edith ya no dijo nada, pero parecía triste y temerosa, Alex sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a abrazarla y Luke se repago mas a ella como si quisiera reconfortarla.

En ese momento los niños escucharon el ruido de unos pasos provenir de uno de los pasillos, Alex se puso de pie rápidamente, Edith lo imito, pero antes despertó a su prima, Luke también se levantó imitando a los demás, en eso por la puerta más grande entraron 4 adultos seguidos de 4 niños, Edith vio a aquella mujer que se parecía a su madre, pero que tan solo unas horas atrás la había maltratado e insultado, pero sin embargo esta mujer tenía algo diferente, sus ojos, no eran fríos, ni azules como el hielo, sino azules verdosos como los de ella misma, además de que esa mirada reflejaba calidez y amor puro.

sin pensarlo mucho más Edith corrió, a los brazos de esa mujer, pero esta vez fue un abrazo cálido el que la recibió, la Lucy adulta cerro los ojos al sentir a su hija entre sus brazos, el abrazo duro algunos minutos, pero luego la Lucy adulta reparo en un detalle, vio a la pequeña rubia que le miraba atentamente y luego vio al enorme dragón al lado de ella, quien muy apenas cabía en la habitación, quien solo la miraba fijamente, la Lucy adulta se acercó a el sin dejar de mirarle, con mucho cuidado acaricio su cabeza y parándose en puntillas lo abrazo por el cuello, -Luke- murmuro ella con cariño.

-¿Cómo lo reconoció?- la interrogante apareció en la cabeza del Peter adulto preguntándosela en voz baja al resto, ya que el no pudo hacerlo, -es mi hijo, y tiene los ojos de su padre- dijo Lucy en voz alta como respuesta a su hermano, y el Edmund adulto sonrió con orgullo, en ese momento Luke volvió a ser un niño, haciendo que Lucy callera el piso, pero aun así él se lanzó contra ella, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su madre, la abrazo hasta que los brazos le dolieron, -mi niño- le sonrió Lucy mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura, -además no es la primera vez que uno de mis familiares se convierte en un dragón- dijo Lucy mientras se ponía de pie cargando a su hijo, después de unos minutos de rencuentros abrazos y risas, el justo adulto recordó algo, -oigan, si jadis uso el libro ¿en dónde está?- su voz se escuchó atrayendo la atención de los demás, -yo sé dónde- dijo la joven Lucy, dirigiéndose a la puerta pequeña, entro en ella y unos segundos después salió con un pesado libro rojo en las manos, entregándoselo al Edmund adulto, -supongo que es hora de regresar- dijo la Lucy adulta mirando a sus hermanos, -creo que si- Peter hiso lo mismo, -¿enserio? Al menos podríamos regresar a cair paravel- trato de convencerlos la joven Susan, -si, además los Narnianos tiene que regresar- le secundo el joven Edmund, -supongo que podemos esperar un poco más- dijo el Peter adulto a lo que los menores sonrieron.

.

.

.

.

Todos salieron de aquel lugar, cuando estuvieron a punto de subir al barco de nuevo, Luke escucho como alguien lo llamaba, al voltear pudo ver a aquella ninfa que había visto, ahora se veia mas radiante y hermosa, -mi príncipe, gracias por lo que usted y su familia han hacho por mí y mi hogar- le sonrió aquella ninfa,-pero quiero advertirle que tenga cuidado, y que recuerde que no debe perder la paciencia- Luke la miro extrañado pero asintió, -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto el niño, -no tengo un nombre en específico, pero si tuviera uno quisiera que fuera Luna, siempre me ha gustado verla en la noche- le sonrió "Luna", -Luna…. Tú me ayudaste, me diste un regalo para poder proteger a los que más quiero, si un día tengo una hija le pondré Luna en tu honor- la ninfa sonrió aún más, - eso sería un gran honor, mi príncipe- ambos se despidieron y Luke subió al barco.

El camino de regreso a cair paravel fue tranquilo, entre historias y explicaciones, entre risas y recuerdos, ya entrada la noche todos se encontraban en cubierta, Edith miraba por la borda el océano, -¿pronto se irán cierto?- se acercó el joven Edmund hacia un lado de ella, - si supongo que en cuanto lleguemos- Edmund se puso algo triste al escuchar eso, se había acostumbrado a tener a esos niños cerca, -será raro verlos partir, a un hay tantas cosas que quisiera saber, aunque no puedas respondérmelas tú, quisiera saber más...- Edmund no pudo continuar hablando ya que Edith le puso un dedo en los labios, -ya nos veremos en 7 años… papá- y sin más se echó sobre el abrazándolo con cariño, para después irse a su camarote mientras a sus espaldas Edmund sonreía,-papá- murmuro para sí mismo, mientras veía a su hermana pequeña hablar con sus hermanos.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente por la tarde ya estaban llegando a las costas de Narnia, el joven Peter insistió en comer juntos aunque sea una vez, a lo que los adultos aceptaron, charlaron un rato y pudieron platicar con viejas amistades, como lo eran el sr tumnus y los castores y algunas más que habían marcado su vida, después de unas horas todos se reunieron en el bosque, donde los jóvenes reyes habían visto por primera vez a los príncipes, el Peter adulto sostenía el libro en sus manos mientras todos se despedían unos de los otros, -gracias por todo- dijo la Lucy adulta, -gracias Ed- continuo pero esta vez mirando al joven Edmund en especial, por lo que paso en aquella fortaleza, el solo asintió un poco sonrojado, -creo que ya es hora- sonrió el Peter adulto, -así es hijos míos- los reyes escucharon aquella voz, la voz que les despertaba tanto sentimientos y que tan bien conocían. –Aslan- grito la pequeña Lucy y corrió a abrazarlo, a lo que el león rio levemente, -como ya lo han dicho hijos míos, es hora de que regresen a su tiempo, ya los peligros han pasado- dijo con una voz muy calmada, -supongo que así es- dijo el Peter adulto con algo de tristeza, en las despedidas Edith abrazo al joven Edmund, -nos vemos- le dijo en voz baja, -si, en 7 años- respondió Edmund en voz baja, después de eso Edith abrazo a la pequeña Lucy, por su parte Luke le dio una despedida al joven Edmund y a Lucy un fuerte abrazo como despedida, Payton se limitó a decir adiós, Alex abrazo a sus padres del pasado, - creo que es hora- dijo el Peter adulto, abrió el libro que estaba en sus manos y empezó a recitar aquel conjuro que ahí estaba escrito, en ese momento un viento fuerte azoto el lugar, los reyes adultos creyeron tener una visión, enfrente de ellos se vieron a sí mismos como si fuera un espejo, luego se vieron a sí mismos como estuvieron hace casi 12 años, cuando se reunieron en Narnia, se vieron así mismos como aquella vez que conocieron a caspian, y finalmente se vieron así mismos como aquella vez que llegaban a Narnia por primera vez, solo que eso no era solo una visión, era real, y esos hiso a los pevensie adultos sonreír, viendo como habían progresado mucho, su edad física había cambiado varias veces, pero no su edad mental, y eso los hacía sentirse orgullosos.

Para los jóvenes reyes fue como un parpadeo, en un solo segundo, en un instante, aquellos que serían ellos de grandes se esfumaron, junto con quienes serían sus hijos, sintieron mil sensaciones en ese momento, y por algunos segundos creyeron solo haber estado soñando, -hijos míos- pero de nuevo esa voz los distrajo, -acompáñenme, demos un paseo- dijo el león a lo que los niños lo siguieron, -espero hayan disfrutado esto, pero todo tiene que llegar a su fin- los niños parecieron no entender, -eso lo sabemos Aslan, es por eso que ellos se marcharon ya- le recordó Susan al rey, -me refiero a ustedes, Susan- la voz de Aslan volvió a sonar, -¿pero nosotros que tenemos que ver?- le cuestiono Peter, -no es seguro que ustedes recuerden esto, pueden cambiar su futuro, y creo que no quieren eso, pueden tomar decisiones creyendo que es lo mejor, pero puede que no sea así, es por eso que es mejor que ni ustedes ni nadie recuerde lo ocurrido- lo chicos palidecieron al escuchar eso, pero era verdad que no querían cambiar su futuro, no querían olvidar lo vivido y aprendido en este tiempo, pero en el fondo era lo mejor para ellos, -si eso crees que es lo mejor, que así sea, no quiero cambiar para nada mi vida- dijo Edmund sorprendiendo a sus hermanos, se acercó discretamente a su hermana menor y hasta estar cerca de su oído, -gracias por lo que has hacho por mí- Lucy se sonrojo al escucharlo pero también le dedico una sonrisa. el león rugió frente a los reyes, sus oídos se aturdieron y sus mentes destellaron, después de eso, se encontraron en el bosque, solos, completamente solos, -¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Peter a sus hermanos, todos miraron alrededor preguntándose qué había pasado, -una carrera a cair paravel- grito Lucy y empezó a correr, Edmund la siguió de inmediato y después sus hermanos mayores, llegaron al castillo entre risas y juegos, -Lucy, la cena estará servida pronto- dijo el sr tumnus, a lo que los niños asintieron, como Aslan había dicho nadie recordaba nada.

.

.

.

.

-Es bueno volver- dijo Peter viéndose en la biblioteca del palacio, -si así es- dijo Lucy a las palabras de su hermano, los pevensie decidieron salir de ahí y ver qué es lo que había pasado en su ausencia, - su majestad, ha llegado un mensaje de que el rey caspian llegara en 2 días- le comunico una empleada a la reina Susan, -¿al fin vendrá el tío caspian?- pregunto la pequeña Payton, -así es, y vendrá con liliandil-, los reyes se dirigieron a la sala para dar instrucciones de como recibir al rey, en el camino Alex se acercó a su prima, -¿te gusto?- le pregunto con una mirada extraña, -¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Edith, -a esto, al fin tuviste tu propia aventura, ¿lo disfrutaste?- volvió a preguntar el joven príncipe, -cada segundo- dijo Edith sonriendo ampliamente.

~ **FIN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, y sobre todo gracias a esa personita que se molestó en dejarme un review, es mi motivación saber que les gusta y que esperan continuación, llegamos hasta aquí, el proyecto duro casi 6 meses, y me la pase genial haciéndolo, también gracias a una personita especial, una conocida mía dijo que le leía mi historia a su hermana y que le gustaba, así que le mando saludos a ella, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que los haya entretenido un rato. Háganme saber si les gustaría una segunda temporada, ya la estoy planeando, pero me gustaría saber si les interesa, le agradecería si me dejan algún review. Y de nuevo…**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOGO**

una niña de cabellos castaños oscuros, jugaba con otra cuyos cabellos eran castaños claros, ambas jugaban a la oriya del mar, -Sol, Luna- se escuchó un grito lejano, -¿Qué pasa Ethan?- pregunto la niña de cabellos claros, - luna, mis padres quieren que vayamos a comer- dijo un niño de cabellos rubios llegando al lado de Ethan, -está bien ya vamos Payke- luna ayudo a ponerse de pie a sol, quien era más pequeña que ella, -niños, vengan ya- dijo dulcemente una mujer de cabellos negros, -ya vamos mama- le respondió Ethan, un niño de cabellos de igual color, -las hemos buscado mucho, ¿saben?, siempre se escabullen juntas- dijo Ethan mientras caminaba hacia un castillo cuyo nombre era cair paravel –es que somos mejores amigas- le respondió la más pequeña dueña de unos ojos verdes azulados, -con razón mis padres y tíos se pusieron de acuerdo con sus nombres- dijo el otro chico, Payke con una risita, -creo que tienes razón, primo, a mi querida dragoncita le gusta la compañía de mi hermana- los niños siguieron caminando entre risas y bromas.


End file.
